


Be My Bad Boy

by Quillykins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mentions of past child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillykins/pseuds/Quillykins
Summary: As if Guzma already had enough to deal with, another Trainer appears and ruins Team Skull’s fun. After fighting off some Grunts, she makes it her goal to rescue every Pokèmon they’ve stolen, especially those taken from little kids. During another encounter with this Trainer, some Grunts think it’s a good idea to keep their friends close and this "enemy" closer so to speak.  They wind up dragging the young woman back to Po Town to let their Big Bad Boss decide what to do about the situation.  Little does the Team know what they've just gotten themselves into.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys and gals! This is the first fanfiction I've written since about 2010 so it's been a while since I've been on the fanfic scene. It's actually been a while since I've written anything for that matter, but after falling head over heels in love for Big Bad Guzma I couldn't help myself but jump onto the OC/Guzma scene. (That and there are very little Guzma/Reader fics for my liking so I decided to write this ahah...ha.) So I hope you enjoy and maybe even stick with me for more chapters that are coming very soon!

Every day was beginning to feel like a blur. Beautiful sunrises, sunsets, and stunning moonlit nights. Relaxing beaches, friendly locals, wonderful food, and of course interesting Pokèmon. Alola truly was one of the best vacation spots for anyone looking for an island get away—or any Trainer wanting a new experience. Though, after living there for a few years, it was becoming a bit too normal for the young woman with bright blue eyes and medium & wavy styled dark brown hair.  
  
Quilly sighed as she laid back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She’d lived in a decent family-sized house that was always mostly empty. Her parents were Pokèmon Researchers that had traveled throughout most of the regions doing field work. For most of her childhood, Quilly had traveled with them and made many Pokèmon friends. Then, after hearing about the rare Pokèmon that could be found in Alola, her parents decided to settle on Melemele Island.  
  
Though, nowadays her parents were off on another island studying the Pokèmon there—leaving Quilly at home by herself. Now, Quilly wasn’t exactly a Pokèmon Trainer that sought out battles. Instead, she surrounded herself with Pokèmon she had befriended throughout her childhood and her first arrival and tour of some of the Alolan islands. One of the newest additions to her “team” being a Mimikyu she nicknamed “Spooks.”  
  
Normally at home she allowed her Pokèmon to wander about as they pleased outside of their Pokèballs. That and allowing them to wander just meant they were easier to play and cuddle with. Things that others would think odd of a 23-year-old young woman but Quilly obviously didn’t care. She loved and respected her friends and would do anything to make sure they were happy and safe.  
  
Lately, though, she was beginning to find herself growing bored. Since she really wasn’t one to take part in battles, the Island Challenge didn’t spark her interest. In fact, she really wasn’t sure what sparked her interest anymore. Her parents were field researchers while her elder sister, Nuria, was a member of a Pokèmon rescue team. Quilly didn’t mind the researching bit and liked the idea of helping out Pokèmon but both of those professions didn’t seem to fit her in her opinion.  
  
She needed a purpose. Something to do to get her drive up to decide what she wanted to do for the rest of her life.  
  
“Kyuu?”  
  
Quilly blinked, turning her head to notice the Mimikyu staring up at her. “Spooks?”  
  
“Kyuu!” Spooks called to her again, its disguise head rolling towards the open door of her bedroom, “kyuu!”  
  
Before Quilly could react, the Mimikyu was already taking off out the bedroom door.  
  
“H-Hey! Spooks! Wait!” Quilly called after her Pokèmon, scrambling off the bed and out into the living room.  
  
The Mimikyu hadn’t stopped there of course. The disguised Pokèmon was already using his shadowy claw to paw at the doorknob of the front door.  
  
“Spooks what is going on?” Quilly questioned as she watched him trying to open the door.  
  
“Kyuu!” The Mimikyu replied, its Pikachu-guised head falling backwards to look up at its owner as she approached the door.  
  
“You want to go out? Is that it?”  
  
“Kyuuu!”  
  
“Alright, hold on.”  
  
Shuffling towards the door, Quilly reached out and turned the knob with ease in her hand. The minute the door was opened, Spooks squeezed right through with ease. It confused the young woman why her Pokèmon was acting so strangely. Spooks never got this worked up over wanting to go outside before. Was there something that he knew that she didn’t?  
  
It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust to the bright light of Alola’s sun before she started to search for the outline of her Mimikyu companion. A few blinks later and she found him heading down a path away from the house.  
  
“S-Spooks wait!” she called for him again, not wasting a moment as she took off after him.  
  
The Mimikyu took his owner down a path until it stopped in front of an odd scene. Two young men dressed in black with odd necklaces were holding up a young boy’s Pikipek—which was flailing about in the male’s grasp. Meanwhile, its owner was crying as the other black clad male held him back.  
  
“Stop your whinin’ kid! It’s ours now!” one of the males snapped at the child.  
  
“Yeah, so quit fightin’ yo! You ain’t got a chance against Team Skull and my boy!” the other replied.  
  
“Kyu?” Mimikyu glanced up at Quilly, both of them several paces away from the scene.  
  
Quilly didn’t hesitate to storm right towards the two bandana-masked ruffians.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?!” she demanded.  
  
The two Grunts blinked and stared before they addressed her.  
  
“We ain’t doin’ nothin’, yo!” the Grunt said, moving his arms in odd shapes.  
  
“Just move along and go pick flowers or somethin’, girlie!” the Grunt holding the innocent Pikipek added.  
  
Quilly shook her head, taking another step forward towards the two, “I’d give that boy back his Pokèmon before I _make_ you give it back.”  
  
The two Grunts looked between each other and after amount began to laugh. The one not holding the Pikipek even bent over and hugged his sides due to laughing so hard.  
  
“You’re a riot, girlie!” he wheezed.

Now, like stated before, Quilly wasn't one for Pokèmon battles--or having them attack anyone for that matter--but desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
“A riot, huh?” Quilly said rather quietly and then looked to her Mimikyu, “Spooks, use Shadow Claw.”  
  
The Mimikyu didn’t even waste any time as a long shadowy arm extended from beneath the Pikachu disguise cloth. It then stretched forward and knocked the bent over Grunt off his feet, “Kyyuuuuuu!”  
  
Of course the blow wasn’t enough to harm him badly, but it still managed to knock whatever wind he had left in him out of him. The Grunt was stunned for a few seconds before he scrambled to his feet.  
  
“Yo give the kid back ‘is Pokèmon this chick is crazy strong, yo!”  
  
The Grunt holding the Pikipek instantly released the flying type, which quickly flew back to its young owner, before he pointed at Quilly.  
  
“Don’t think you’re strong or anything! You just caught us off guard, homie! You’ll pay for this!”  
  
Without another second the two males quickly ran off down the road and out of sight. Quilly rolled her shoulders as she beamed down at Spooks. “Good job, Spooks.”  
  
The Mimikyu let out a happy “kyu!” as Quilly soon moved to the young boy.  
  
“Are you two alright?” she questioned in a sweet tone.  
  
“That was so cool! You showed them!” the little boy praised her.  
  
“I just couldn’t let them run off with such a stunning Pikipek from its Trainer now could I?” she paused for a moment, “do you know who those people were?”  
  
The child smiled at Quilly’s comments until he gave her a confused look due to her question, “All the other kids said they’re called Team Skull. Mommy says they cause trouble around Alola,” his smile then returned, “I gotta go home now but thank you lady for saving Piki!”  
  
“It was my pleasure, you get home safe okay?”  
  
Quilly waved the young boy off as he and his Pikipek soon disappeared down the road. She didn’t move from her spot as her mind reeled with thoughts. So yet again another “evil” organization taking Pokèmon like that team she heard of back in Kanto. Team Skull, was it? A smirk crossed her lips as she stared at the path the two Grunts had run off down.  
  
She wasn’t sure how scary this Team Skull was, but if all of them were like those two idiots she was sure anyone could take them down. Why not her? She thought. Why couldn’t she take it into her own hands to assure that no child’s, or any Trainer’s for that matter, Pokèmon were stolen but those thugs?  
  
She then looked down at the Mimikyu by her side.  
  
“Spooks how did you know that boy needed help?”  
  
“Kyuuu.”  
  
“Right, can’t speak Mimikyu…so I’ll assume you heard the Pikipek calling for help, right?”  
  
“Kyuuu.”  
  
“Yeah I’m going with that.”  
  
Quilly went silent again and returned to her thoughts. If the rest of Team Skull was a bunch of wannabe pushovers she could handle them. Then any Trainers taking their Island Challenges would haven’t to deal with them, and younger Trainers would haven’t to fear their partners being stolen.   A small grin then grew across Quilly’s face.  
  
“Whaddya say we put some punks in their place, Spooks? And make sure nobody else has to deal with ‘em like that poor Pikipek and its trainer?”  
  
“Kyu?”  
  
Quilly gave herself a reassured nod, “yeah…that’s exactly what we’re gunna do.” She laughed as she dramatically pointed off down the road, “Watch out Team Skull. Quilly and Spooks are going to take you down!” She then paused for just a moment and began to laugh, “…I really need to stop reading all that manga…I’m starting to talk like some kind of silly protagonist…”

“Kyuuu.”


	2. Breakfast with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the team! Breakfast with buddies to kick off the start of a new journey!

Quilly had slept rather well that night, curled up in bed snuggling a snoozing Spooks. The rest of her Pokèmon slumbered in the living and bedroom—depending on who could fit.   The larger of her companions such as a male Charizard nicknamed Smaug, actually slept in the garage seeing as how there was never a car in there. He couldn’t exactly fit in Quilly’s room along with all the other friends she’d made.

A female Mareep, known as Amber, slumbered at the foot of Quilly’s bed—looking more like a fluffy throw pillow than a Pokèmon. Curled up against Quilly’s back on the bed was a small female Stufful nicknamed Winnie. The last two of her Pokèmon companions, a Decidueye nicknamed Alistair and a Midnight form Lycanroc nicknamed Noxx, slept happily in the living room.

Thought, that morning almost all of her companions had congregated into the kitchen—all of them with rumbling tummies that desired breakfast. Winnie had stayed behind and every now and then would nudge her owner in an attempt at waking her up. After a while Quilly had actually begun to wake up but couldn’t help but admire how cute the Stufful was as it continued its nudging. Though a nudge or two later Quilly began to laugh which caught Winnie’s attention. The Stufful proceeded to crawl over the young woman and slid into her arms.

“Good morning to you too, Winnie,” Quilly greeted, still giggling as she held up the Stufful above her. 

“Stuffu!” Winnie greeted, her little arms flailing a bit.

Quilly blinked at the sounds growing from beyond her bedroom doorway.

“Looks like everyone else is ready to eat,” she noted, slipping out of her bed and placing Winnie on the ground, “why don’t you go on ahead and let ‘em all know breakfast will be soon? 

“Stuffu!”

Out the doorway the Stufful went as Quilly stood in place for a moment and stretched a bit. A hand combed through her hair as she glanced out her window. Another bright sunny day in Alola and a great day to start her journey of saving innocent Pokèmon. She couldn’t help but smile as the thought reminded her of those stories of the Trainer that took down Team Rocket back in Kanto. She didn’t expect nor didn’t want fame or anything like that. She just wanted to be of use—to be helpful—and this is how she decided she’d do it.

A yawn came from her as she exited her bedroom to find the living room almost over crowded with Pokèmon. Smaug, her Charizard, was the first to greet her. He nearly made her topple over when it went to nuzzle her. Then the others joined in with their friendly good morning greetings…practically trampling her. Though they backed off as a hand waved towards the kitchen area of the home.

“Calm down, guys, calm down I got ya,” Quilly mumbled from beneath the Pokè-pile.

The Pokèmon dispersed and she managed to stumble over towards the kitchen. It didn’t take her long to make up a large batch of berries and other nutritious foods for her companions’ breakfasts. As soon as she placed down a couple of bowls they were instantly engulfed by her friends. The female couldn’t help but shake her head at how silly they all were in the morning. Wiping the tiniest droplet of sweat from her forehead she then poured herself a bowl of cereal before heading for the couch.

Plopping down on it she snatched up the television remote and turned it on. Flipping through a few channels between bites of cereal she found a news station. She was about to click by it but a familiar sight caught her eye. There was a report on Pokèmon being stolen on Ula’ula Island. Quilly nearly dropped the spoon in her hand as her eyes glued themselves to the tv screen. Well, Team Skull was up bright and early now weren’t they? 

A determined look fell upon Quilly’s face as she glanced between the tv and the hungry Charizard who was finishing his breakfast. “Want to go on a little flying adventure, Smaug?”

The Charizard, now standing behind the couch, gently placed his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her with an added happy growl. Quilly laughed lightly as she gently rubbed a side of the fire type’s face. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

She then hopped up from the couch, and disposed of all the empty food bowls plus her own into the dishwasher. She didn’t think much of having to worry that much about them since she figured she’d be home that evening. With a bit of excitement stirring within her chest, she hurried to her room to change. Once in a more appropriate traveling attire, she quickly threw together a travel bag and slung it over her shoulder.

Quilly then returned to the living room, where she scooped up the Pokè Balls sitting on the table next to the couch.

“Alright guys, everybody back in,” she addressed her Pokèmon.

Most of them replied with disappointed noises.

“We’ll be back home before you know it, trust me,” she said reassuringly as one by one the rest of her teammates returned to their Pokè Ball.

After carefully stowing away her friends, she took a quick glance around the house. Everything was in order, nothing out of place. She gave herself a nod in agreement that the house would be okay until she got back. Turning on her heel she smiled up at her Charizard, “Let’s go.”


	3. Not According To Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quilly's on the hunt for Team Skull! Or is it the other way around?

Flying on the back of a Pokèmon you put your trust into was the greatest feeling. Quilly couldn’t explain how relaxing and amazing it felt to soar over the ocean as she and Smaug headed Ula’ula Island. The warmth of the sun mixed with the spray of the sea and the wind blowing through her hair. This was the paradise feeling she remembered when first moving to Alola. Oh how she missed it.

Soon enough their air travel came to an end and the two landed safely on the ground. Quilly gave the Charizard a nice pat on the neck before returning him to his Pokè Ball. “Thanks for the lift, Smaug,” she mumbled to the ball before putting it back with the others.

She hadn’t been to the island for quite some time but thankfully it was easy to find up in the air. Her last visit to the island, if she could recall correctly, was with her parents about a year ago. A year ago when she “adopted” Spooks with full permission from Acerola to enter her trial area. Well that and she had been with her parents who were interested in studying Mimikyu and during their time in the area Spooks had warmed right up to her…after hiding her backpack on her twice. Quilly had found it rather endearing.

To be back felt a little odd since she wasn’t really familiar with the roads. However, that wouldn’t stop her from tracking down Team Skull. She was pretty sure just by asking around she could get her bearings pretty easily. With a confident inhale she headed off towards the Pokèmon Center—having conveniently landed in Tapu Village.

Less than a half hour and a cup of refreshing moomoo milk later, Quilly emerged from the building. All she got out of some of the locals within was they’d heard rumors about seeing some Team Skull members lurking around the abandoned Thrifty Megamart. It confused her a bit why the numskulls would be hanging out around there, seeing as how the trial area was normally under watch to make sure that only Island Challengers could get in. (Unless they had permission of course.)

Regardless, the young woman took off down Route 14 without a second thought. It felt like she was reliving the memory of walking across the same black sandy beach towards the abandoned area. It was just as spooky as the ghost Pokèmon that lived within the area. Though this time she hadn't come to catch or study any--only to hopefully protect them. Which made her think for a moment. What on earth did Team Skull want with them anyways? It was beginning to bother her about why Team Skull was stealing Pokèmon in the first place. Would they sell them for profit? Or were they like those Plasma people she’d heard of that wanted to liberate people of their Pokèmon a while ago?

She really hoped that wasn’t the case.

It didn’t take her long to come along the scene of some Team Skull Grunts messing with the “guard” watching over the Megamart. Thankfully nothing seemed to be physical, just the Grunts harassing the man with horribly done gang signs. _What a bunch of losers,_ Quilly thought to herself with an eyeroll as she watched the group.

There was about four Grunts in total, though they didn’t seem to be a match for the much larger male blocking their path. She wasn’t so sure if she should approach the scene, seeing as how the older male was and how well he was handling the situation. 

Thinking about it more she decided to back off for now. Maybe she could use this to her advantage…follow the thugs back to wherever they hung out. It could lead her straight to the Pokèmon they stole that she heard about and possibly even more if they were that stupid to keep their stolen goods all in one place.

Back tracking to duck behind some rubble, she picked out a good spot to keep the Grunts in line of sight while staying out of theirs. Minutes rolled by as she waited…and waited…and waited. At one point she wondered if she should even stick around, that is until she saw movement. Finally her waiting paid off as the Grunts stormed away from the guard, obviously defeated. _T_ _ook ‘em long enough,_ she thought to herself.

Without a word she observed them walking further away and then began to trail after them. They’d stop and try to threaten people walking by every now and then but the locals paid them no mind for the most part. Quilly was beginning to realize that most people didn’t find Team Skull very threatening. She wondered how they even managed to steal Pokèmon when they were seemingly harmless. 

It took a good amount of time but soon enough the Grunts led her to a route where there weren’t many trainers. At this point, Quilly wasn’t even sure where she was. On the inside she was a bit nervous about not knowing exactly where she was. However, she was sure that if everything went as planned she could just call out Smaug and fly off. Then she’d be able to figure out where she was in the air or at least that’s how she hoped it would work out.

“Alright, girlie, enough of the sneaky ninja stuff!” 

Quilly nearly jumped at the sound of a voice behind her. She turned in surprise to find the Grunts gathering around her, except there were more this time. It was like she’d just got jumped by a horde of Pokèmon but in her case it was a bunch of idiots...smart idiots. 

“Did ya really think we were that stupid, homie?” one male Grunt sneered. 

“Yeah, actually I did, _homie,_ ” Quilly rolled her eyes at the Grunt, “so are you gunna do something about it or what?”

The Grunts seemed to falter a bit at her words, two of them pointing fingers at her.

“T-That’s her! The girl with the Mimikyu!” 

Quilly blinked, raising an eyebrow, “Eh? Do I know you?”

She couldn’t see it but she was sure they were frowning beneath their bandanas.

“We saw you yesterday, girlie! You took that Pikipek from us!” they growled. 

“Oh yeah the spineless jerks stealin’ a little kid's Pokèmon…sorry I don’t tend to remember the faces of assholes that steal from kids. I just give ‘em what they deserve,” she replied with a shrug.

“W-Well now you’re gunna get it!” one Grunt said rather confidently.

“Yeah!” his partner joined in, “we’re takin’ it up a notch!”

Quilly couldn’t help but laugh a bit as she crossed her arms, “this should be good. Whaddya gunna do? Declare a dance off or something stupid like--?”

Before Quilly could even react, another Grunt from the enclosing circle had moved behind her without her noticing. His arm looping around her as the other pressed a piece of material over her mouth and nose.

“Does this smell like chloroform to you, homie?” he half-laughed as she struggled against him.

Her head felt like it was beginning to spin but Quilly did not give up on fighting back.  The Grunts around her seemed surprised that she hadn't blacked out yet.  It was very clear by their expressions they had expected her to go out immediately.

"She's still conscious, yo!" 

"I know!"

"Isn't she supposed to be out by now?"

"I don't know!"

"Just keep holding it!"  

Minutes passed as Quilly fought back, but soon she felt her limbs beginning to go limp as the Grunts bickered with each other.  The world around her turned into a blur as her body slumped into the nearest Grunt, her legs unable to hold her up any longer.

Their voices swirled in her head, as well as her own thoughts, as things faded to black.

_How could I have…been so……stupid?_


	4. Big Bad Guzma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your boy Guzma!

“ _Idiots!! Why the fuck did ya bring ‘er here?!”_  
  
“ _S-She was causin’ trouble, b-boss! W-We thought scarin’ her a bit would make her quit tryin’ to s-stop us!_ ”  
  
_“So ya idiots thought knocking her out and draggin’ ‘er_ here _was a good idea?! Numbskulls!! You shoulda just stole her Pokèmon and left ‘er there to cry later!”_  
  
_“We’re sorry boss!!”_  
  
_“Morons._ ”  
  
Everything was swirling but she was starting to come to. Unfamiliar voices along with the Grunts from before filled her ears as she began to stir. Eyes slowly opened to find her surroundings had drastically changed, though it was to be expected. She soon found herself sprawled out on a large bed in the middle of a trashed room filled with empty booze bottles and spray painted walls. That and her nose couldn’t help but realize the stench lingering around the place. It nearly made her gag.  
  
Quilly slowly rubbed her eyes as they adjusted, her body beginning to fully recover from the effects of the drug. The next thing she noticed was the group of Team Skull Grunts filling the room—the ones who knocked her out she assumed…then again all the Grunts seemed to look the same but it was a wild guess.  
  
Then she noticed another male. He was taller than the others, even though he seemed to be slouching. He was sitting in a chair that made her think of a throne though it wasn’t that magnificent. He had fluffy white hair with a sort of black undercut. Weird sunglasses were propped up on his forehead and he was dressed similar to the Grunts.  
  
Her next instinct was to look for her bag and, as she should have expected, it was gone. Her stuff. Her Pokèmon. They must have taken it from her when she was out. It scared her to think that her team, her friends, could be in danger and she had no idea where they were.  
  
It took her a moment with her legs still feeling a bit wobbly to be able to slid off the bed. Her hand still clutched the side of her head as she glared at the group. Her knees shook a bit as her body tried to hold itself up, but thankfully she could feel her strength coming back as the chloroform fully wore off.  
  
“Who the _hell_ do you think you are!?” she demanded rather loudly, trying to grab the attention of the group.  
  
The Grunts immediately turned their attention to Quilly, some of them looking as if they were caught off guard.  
  
“Oh no she’s awake!” they yelped.  
  
_…these are the idiots that jumped me? You gotta be kidding this is embarrassing,_ Quilly thought to herself.  
  
“So you’re the one givin’ my lil’ bros trouble?” the unfamiliar, slightly accented, voice rang in her ear.  
  
Quilly turned to come face to face with the white haired male. Getting a better look at him now, she could take in what she was dealing with. Up close she could now see the make up around his eyes, the tattoos on his forearms, and the fact that he was much taller than her 5’ 5” self than she originally thought. Though she wouldn’t let this guy scare her or intimidate her, even with that height difference. If these pansies were his lackeys he had to be a pushover too—or so she assumed.  
  
“You’re their leader then?” Quilly questioned, staring right into his dark eyes.  
  
“That’s right,” he grinned rather arrogantly, “It’s the hated boss that beats you down, and beats you down, and doesn’t let up! It’s your boy Guzma!”  
  
Silence came from Quilly for just a moment. Did he really just introduce himself that way? Did he _seriously_ just introduce himself that way? Quilly’s lips twitched and soon formed a smile instead of a frown as she burst out laughing. Right into his face.  
  
“Oh my _God_! You have gotta be kidding me!!” she laughed loudly, wheezing a bit as she tried to breathe, “you can’t be serious hahah!!!”  
  
Guzma of course didn’t seem to take kindly to Quilly’s laughter. She didn’t notice that he had in fact moved closer to her, a hand reaching out and grabbing her chin rather roughly. Needless to say her laughter turned into a gasp of surprise as she was pulled towards the taller male. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t the pushover she thought he was.  
  
The pressure he put on her chin increased a bit, actually making Quilly wince at the pain slowly growing in her lower jaw.  
  
“Ya better watch that mouth o’ yours, princess,” he growled, “or yer gunna get a beatin’, ya hear me?”  
  
Guzma went silent for a moment, his eyes moving to look over her body and he couldn’t help but smirk. His gaze and expression made her feel a bit uneasy as he appeared as if he was staring right through her clothing. Her frown returned, if not a bit messed up due to the strong hand on her chin. She didn’t want to know what he was thinking, but if he was thinking what she thought he was thinking she wasn’t having it.  
  
“Y’know princess, you sure look like you got a nice thing goin’ on here. Be a shame if someone _messed it up,_ ” Guzma grinned, his gaze returning to her face as he released her chin, “too bad I’d have to shut that mouth up. You’d probably sing like a lil’ song bird.”  
  
His words disgusted her. Anger bubbled under her skin and her fingers began to curl and uncurl between becoming fists. How dare he. How dare he say such thing. How dare he imply something like _that_ and talk as if she wouldn’t put up a fight if he tried anything. She grit her teeth as her rage began to seep out.  
  
“ _You son of a bitch_ ,” she muttered under her breath.  
  
Without warning her fingers curled into a tight fist and, with all the strength she could muster, she swung and decked Guzma right in the face.  
  
“B-Boss!!” the Grunts looked on in fear, unsure of what to do.  
  
“ _DON’T YOU EVEN DARE THINK I’D EVER LET YOU TOUCH ME IN SUCH A WAY. YOU’RE A FUCKING TRASH WANNABE THUG AND THAT’S ALL YOU’LL EVER BE,”_ Quilly screamed at Guzma, completely ignoring the Grunts.  
  
Guzma was a bit in a daze as he recovered from the blow. He had actually stumbled back a bit. A hand moved to his face and he could feel a bit of blood trickling out of his nose. He wiped the droplets away and just grinned at Quilly. Laughter came from him as he recomposed himself and walked towards her again.  
  
“Yer a riot, princess,” he chuckled, “maybe it’ll be fun havin’ you around.”  
  
Quilly’s eyes widened ever so slightly at his comment, “…what are you talking about?”  
  
A light seemed to gleam in the Boss’ eyes as his face grew extremely close to hers, his nose practically touching hers, “think of it as summer camp, princess, and I’m the big bad counselor. You ain’t goin’ anywhere without my permission.”  
  
Quilly didn’t even know where to begin addressing his comments, but all she did know is that she really wanted to punch him again. Try and knock him off his feet and into his place then find her Pokèmon and get the hell out of dodge.  
  
“Stop calling me 'princess'!” she yelled, about to take another swing at him, “and stop acting like I’ll let you keep—”  
  
Suddenly she found herself pressed against the wall and her punching arm held above her head. The tiniest of blushes crossed her face when she realized the predicament she was in. Okay so maybe he was much, much stronger than she originally thought. Her head felt dizzy again, shaken up as she tried to process everything that was happening. For one, the Grunts had left the room. She was unsure why they had and that made her stomach feel a bit uneasy. Second thing was Guzma’s face was in hers again and even closer than it was before. The guy had no understanding of the concept for personal space apparently.  
  
He also had that grin on again. The arrogantly confident one. His grip on Quilly’s arm tightened a bit, making her hiss quietly at the sensation.  She didn't even consider trying to push him away with her free arm.  
  
“I’ll call ya and do whatever I like,” Guzma said, his voice lower now and sounded a bit more serious, “and the fact is you’ll be stayin’ here as long as I want, got that?”  
  
He didn’t give Quilly time to respond as his lips practically touched hers with how close their faces were, “we’re gunna have a fun time, princess. ‘Cuz you're under Guzma’s watch now, lil’ jail bird. So why not enjoy the ride?”


	5. Old Fashioned Prison Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't run in the rain kids.

A day passed since her abduction.  
  
Guzma hadn’t touched her after pinning her. Instead he had left her alone in the room to come to terms with the situation she was now stuck in. Then that night she hadn’t slept after being put in a room that she assumed had once belonged to a young girl.  
  
To her displeasure the bed was musty and she prayed that she’d soon go nose blind to the odor of the place. She already missed her clean sheets and floral smelling home. But she’d have to deal with it, especially with the slight fear of what Guzma might do to her—or even worse her Pokèmon. Their well being was more important to her than her own.  
  
Oddly enough, Grunts would quietly pop in and out to bring food. Though it wasn’t anything like a three course meal…more like bags of chips and other junk food like that. Is this how they ate every day? Junk food and snacks? Sure some of the chips might have been odd in color but that definitely wasn’t a veggie chip. That and she was pretty sure there wasn’t a vegetable in the world that was that neon green.  
  
Otherwise, most of the time she was by herself. Staring at the walls and the ceiling, wondering if the girl who had lived in this house was safe with her family. Hours passed and boredom soon fell upon her. Now she began to wonder how hard it would be to actually try and escape. Maybe she could make attempts to start getting a layout of the area. Try to escape, take notes, and let herself get caught. If she was lucky maybe they’d just dump her back into the room and leave her there for a while.  
  
It was better than sitting on an old bed doing nothing.  
  
She sat up on the bed and stared at the door. The thought of a Grunt waiting outside playing guard but for some reason she doubted that. They seemed like they had very short attention spans to be able to be that smart. Though she’d keep it in mind. With a deep breath she left the bed and wrapped her hand around the knob.  
  
As a precaution she slowly turned the nob, opening the door just an inch to try and catch a glimpse of the outside. From what she could see there was no sign of a Grunt, lucky her. Giving herself a bit of a confidence boosting pep talk on the inside, Quilly opened the door completely and headed off into the mansion.  
  
Quilly took her time trying to move around as quietly as possible. There were voices far off, probably some Grunts in other rooms or parts of the home. At least it appeared that a lot of the rooms were blocked by piles of junk, so trying to figure out which door could have a Grunt behind it was slimmed in numbers.  
  
It didn’t take her long to find the staircase. She felt a bit anxious finding out that she was in fact on the top floor of the mansion. But if there were only two floors she’d be lucky. It’d mean more blocked doors and that meant less Grunts to chase her down. For the time being, she descended the staircase.   Though she had to duck down the minute the bottom floor came into view. A female Grunt stood nearby as well as a male on the other side.  
  
“ _Crap_ ,” Quilly whispered to herself.  
  
Well there was one of two things she knew she could do. Sneak back upstairs and play prisoner, or just bolt for the door and hopefully get to safety. Though, the safety of her Pokèmon did flash in her head but what could she do? If anything Guzma was holding onto them and there was no hope in physically fighting him for them. He already proved that he was stronger than her the day before. And she didn’t even want to think of any “deals” he’d come up with to let her take them back.  If she could get help the authorities could help her get her teammates back.  
  
_I’m so sorry,_ she thought to herself, _but I’ll be back for you guys, I promise._  
  
Her eyes focused on the door and she prepared herself for the run ahead of her. “ _Time to go,_ ” she spoke under her breath. Getting up from her hiding spot she booked it for the door, practically jumping over two steps on the stairs.  
  
“H-Hey! She’s getting’ away!” the female Grunt shouted.  
  
Quilly ignored the shouts growing behind her, throwing her hands at the doors. She did hesitate for a moment after realizing the door opened inwards, but after a few seconds of struggling she threw them open and dashed outside. Meanwhile the Grunts behind her ran off in both directions. Probably to alert other Grunts, and most likely Guzma, of the event.  
  
Though the smell of rain was refreshing to her, Quilly was not expecting to run out into a downpour.  
  
It was dark outside of the mansion and the rain didn’t appear like it’d be letting up any time soon. But that didn’t stop Quilly from running, especially now seeing all the Grunts that were gathered outside. _Just keep going_ , she told herself, _just keep running and don’t stop._ _Keep. Going._  
  
The realization that she was actually in a town overrun by Team Skull Grunts did dampen her spirits—as well as the rain completely drenching her—all she could do was run. Though the random truck in the middle of the road and the upcoming barrier did slow her down a bit. That and by the time she reached the road block, she slipped...sending herself flying into a large nearby puddle and banging up her knee pretty badly against the ground.  
  
“ _Damn it_ ,” she hissed, her hand taking hold of her knee and rubbing it for a second.  
  
The pain wasn’t horrible, but smacking a knee into concrete still left a nice shockwave of it in her right kneecap. She’d probably have to hobble for a while but that was the worst of her problems. The worst part was when she found herself, yet again, surrounded by a horde of Grunts and a displeased looking Guzma moving through them.  
  
“Looks like we got a run away,” he said, hands placed on his hips accompanied by his usual slouch, “now where did you think you were runnin’ to princess? The cops?”  
  
Two Grunts moved quickly to her sides, lifting her off the ground and holding her by her arms.  
  
“If you act out like this, princess—” Guzma started.  
  
Quilly cut him off, “My _name_ is _Quilly_.”  
  
“Quilly, huh?” Guzma thought for a moment, “too flashy, Quills sounds better.”  
  
She flared her nostrils at him.  
  
“Anyways,” Guzma started up again, “you keep actin’ out like this _Quills_ , somebody’s gunna get hurt.”  
  
“What? You gunna beat me up while your lackeys hold me back?” Quilly growled.  
  
“Of course not,” Gumza replied, “ _but we can swap ya out._ ”  
  
To Quilly’s horror Gumza withdrew a Pokè Ball from his pocket and tossed it in the air. In a few seconds the form of a Stufful appeared on the ground before her. Her heart dropped and her faced paled when the Pokèmon came into full view. _Winnie_.  
  
Guzma didn’t waste any time snatching the Stufful off the ground and holding her up in front of Quilly, “Sorry Quills but if you can’t play nice I’m gunna hafta hurt your friends here.”  
  
The Stufful let out a small cry of fear as her gaze caught Quilly’s.  
  
“Leave them out of this!” Quilly snarled, pulling against the two Grunts.  
  
“Clock’s tickin’ Quills, what’s it gunna be? Gunna try and run off again or are ya gunna stay and do what you’re told?” Guzma taunted.  
  
It was no use. She couldn’t do it. She wouldn't allow her teammates, her friends, to suffer because of something she’d gotten herself into.  She should have just stayed in the damn room.

Her pulling against the Grunts slowly slackened as a look of defeat spread across her face.

“Leave my team out of this and I’ll…I’ll comply,” Quilly replied with a bit of regret hanging on her words.  
  
“That’s the spirit, princess,” Guzma grinned, gesturing to the Grunts to release her.  
  
In a quick movement, Guzma gently pressed the Pokè Ball against the Stufful, who happily went back inside. He pocketed the ball and returned his gaze to Quilly, waving the Grunts to leave and they obediently dispersed.  
  
“Alright princess, back into the tower with ya,” Guzma teased, gesturing for her to start walking.  
  
Quilly shot him a glare as she started to walk, Guzma by her side, when she stumbled a bit. Another hiss came from her as her knee reminded her that it was still sore from the fall. Guzma raised an eyebrow at her, “You went and got your ass hurt, didn’t ya?”  
  
“It’s _fine_ ,” she muttered, only to let out a small yelp as she felt herself being lifted up.  
  
With a few blinks she found herself being carried bridal style in Guzma’s arms. A faint blush crossed her cheeks as she tried to push against his chest, “What the hell are you doing???”  
  
“You’ll be too slow if you walk on yer own, so stop squirmin’.” Guzma answered simultaneously.  
  
Quilly frowned but she obeyed and allowed the taller male to carry her back into the mansion.

It was going to be another long night wasn’t it?


	6. Stupid Fairy Tale Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma has a girl problem.

There was silence between the Team Skull Boss and the female in his arms. That and Quilly wasn’t exactly sure what to say. Though she was rather confused as Guzma passed by the room they’d kept her in for the past evening and continued on to his room. No one else was there thankfully enough. He then placed her rather gently on the bed on the left side of the room.  
  
“Take off your pants,” was the first sentence that broke the silence and it came from Guzma.  
  
Quilly’s small blush returned as she blinked at him, “E-Excuse me?”  
  
“Did I stutter? I said take off yer pants,” Guzma replied, “how else am I s’posed to take a look at yer knee with yer pants on?”  
  
Quilly grumbled for a moment, but instead of removing them completely she merely rolled up the pant leg with a bit of difficulty due to her attire still being completely soaked.  
  
As fate would have it, there was a lovely little bruise painted across her knee. Nothing too bad, it would honestly probably stop hurting by the next day. Though Quilly could see the frown crossing Guzma’s face as he looked at it.  
  
“It’s fine,” Quilly said, trying to break the silence again, “doesn’t even really hurt anymore. Not that you’d care.”  
  
“Tch,” Guzma ignored her, turning towards a corner in the room.  
  
Quilly blinked as she watched him ruffle through a pile on the other side of the room. Suddenly tank tops and shorts flew about the room until a white tank top and baggy black pants were thrown in her face. “The heck???”  
  
“Change into ‘em,” Guzma instructed.  
  
“If you think I’m changing with you in the room you’re insane,” Quilly objected.  
  
“I ain’t gunna let yer ass get pneumonia, now change!”  
  
“…I’m not going to catch pneumonia.”  
  
“Just change!”  
  
“T-Then turn around! And don’t peek!” Quilly’s face was a lovely shade of pink as she watched the Team Skull Boss turn his back while muttering things under his breath.  
  
With a sigh Quilly slowly began to strip away her dampened clothing. First off went the drenched and soaked sneakers and the socks beneath them. Then her surfing Pikachu tank top soon joined the pile along with her jeans. The only objects of her own that she kept on were a bra and panties—which thankfully weren’t at all that damp. Though she quickly retrieved the clothing Guzma had thrown at her and put them on…only to find that they actually belonged to him.  
  
All the while, Quilly hadn’t noticed that every now and then Guzma had actually taken a look over his shoulder at her before quickly staring back at the clothing pile. He couldn’t really get many details of her body for how fast he’d glanced at her before turning away so he wouldn’t get caught. He couldn’t help but grin a bit at how he’d gotten away with it peeking—like a little kid stealing a cookie from the cookie jar...even though he didn't really get a good look at her.  
  
Meanwhile, Quilly literally wanted to face palm at the thought of how the taller male even thought his clothes would fit her. But at the same time they _were_  quite warm to wear just a bit baggy—namely the tank top.  
  
“You don’t have a smaller shirt?” Quilly questioned, holding up the tank top in place that practically revealed her bra and tops of her breasts.  
  
“Eh?” Guzma finally turned to see the tank top he’d thrown at her that was barely even covering her bra covered chest. For a moment he actually stared at her, only to get a sneaker thrown at him.  
  
“ _Don’t stare!!_ ” she squeaked.  
  
“Ow—alright alright hold on,” he said, rubbing the area where the sneaker had hit him. It wasn’t hard of course but he still wasn’t expecting it.  
  
He took a step towards her and removed the hoodie he wore. It wasn’t as wet as Quilly’s clothing had been due to it being a bit thicker than the material of her shirt and pants. With a “tch” he shoved the hoodie into her arms.  
  
“Put it on,” he said, looking away from her, “it’ll work until I can have Plums find you somethin' better.”  
  
Quilly completely disregarded Guzma speaking of someone she didn’t know, but that was mostly because her attention was on the hoodie in her arms. Hesitantly she slipped the article of clothing on and immediately another small blush came to her face. It had a comforting warmth to it and…it smelled like him.  
  
“I know I shouldn’t say it because you really don’t deserve it but,” Quilly turned to fully face Guzma, rubbing part of her arm, ” …thank you.”  
  
The Boss tensed for a moment, actually turning to face her fully.  
  
_Thank you._  
  
Those were words he hadn’t heard in quite sometime--or at least not coming from a Grunt. He honestly didn’t know how to feel or how to react, so he just shrugged it off, “Whatever. Just don’t wanna take care of ya if yer sick. That’d be annoying and a waste of time.”  
  
“Anyways, it’s gettin’ late,” he said, immediately pointing to the bed, “yer sleepin’ in here tonight so I can make sure ya don’t run away again.”  
  
“Can’t just lock a door and let me sleep in my own room huh?” Quilly frowned, folding her arms over one another.  
  
“Yer sleepin’ there and that’s final.”  
  
“Whatever. If you try anything funny—”  
  
“Just go to sleep already yer so noisy!”  
  
Quilly groaned and plopped down on the large bed, but before she dove beneath the covers she glanced at him, “And you’ll be sleeping…where exactly?”  
  
“Don’t matter just shut yer trap and sleep!” Guzma replied, plopping down in his chair, his attention soon turning to the laptop next to him.  
  
Quilly shook her head before moving to the farthest open space on the bed that was closest to the wall. She made herself comfortable before curling up under the covers. A few seconds later she shut her eyes and hoped that she could at least catch up on the sleep she didn’t get the previous night.  
  
_Two hours later…_  
  
Quilly had already fallen into a deep sleep, leaving Guzma to his laptop. Though now the laptop was shut off and the male stood before the large bed, his gaze plastered on the young woman sleeping there. He didn’t say a word as he crawled onto the bed as quietly as he could so he wouldn’t wake her. Though instead of keeping a distance between her, Guzma couldn’t help himself but sit beside her sleeping body.  
  
He didn’t even know what he was doing, or why he was doing it, as his hand moved reached out to move a lock of hair away from Quilly’s peaceful looking face. His fingers twitched a bit anxiously when they accidentally brushed over her skin. It was soft and it caused the faintest blush to cross his cheeks.  
  
She was kind of cute, Guzma would admit, but still a pain in his ass. Dealing with that new trial kid Moon, Aether President Lusamine, and now her. It was a growing headache that he didn’t need. Though Lusamine was easy to keep at bay but Moon was troublesome and Quilly? Even more so now—though that was mostly his Grunts’ fault bringing her there in the first place.  
  
He shook his head. This stupid girl. This stupid girl thought she could try and ruin Team Skull and take back all the Pokèmon they’ve stolen. This fantasy she came up with, of being a hero, had turned out to be fruitless. It wound up getting herself kidnapped and her precious Pokèmon taken from her. Where was she now? Celebrating her victory? Nope. Instead she was asleep in the bed of the Team’s Boss… _his_  bed...and even after all the conflict she looked so… _beautiful_.  
  
He bit his lip. What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he keep his eyes off of her? He’d just met the girl and yet…there was something about her that made him want to keep her around. A part of him, deep down, wanted to touch her. The part of him deep down that actually gave a damn about someone else that wasn’t himself or a Team Skull member. It confused the hell out of him because he couldn't understand it.  
  
“I hate you,” he muttered, staring down at her face, “I hate you so much. You think you’re tough and you think you can take us down but you failed. You’re as bad as that Moon girl and Kukui…but why...why do I want you?”  
  
Of course he received no reply from the sleeping Quilly, but that didn’t stop him from what he was about to do. He hovered above her, his eyes half lidded. After a moment of hesitation his head lowered, his eyes closing as his nose brushed against hers. His lips barely touched her soft looking ones until he froze. A minute must have passed before he pulled back, eyes opening to see her still sleeping face.  
  
“What the hell are you doing, Guzma,” he hissed to himself, backing away from the young woman completely.  
  
He shook his head again, his hands venturing into his fluffed white hair to grip his skull during the shake. With a huff he moved away from the sleeping girl and into an empty spot further away from her. He slipped beneath the covers and instantly turned onto his side with a grumble. _Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid, stupid girl. Makin’ me do stupid things. I hate her and her stupid fairy tale princess lookin' lips._


	7. Tapu Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up and it's not just the cocoa.

_The Next Morning._  
  
Guzma was the first to stir within the bed. His eyes hadn’t opened yet but the smallest smile crossed his lips upon inhaling something sweet smelling...what was that anyway? After a yawn his eyes began to open, only to take in the sight of the young woman currently curled up against his chest. His cheeks were practically on fire due to the sight, confusion falling over him with questions on what to do filling his mind.  
  
What Guzma didn’t know was that Quilly tended to inch closer to those she shared a bed with. Her unconscious mission? To steal all the body heat she could due to usually being cold most of the time…and Guzma wasn’t any different from any one else she’d shared a bed with—namely good friends of hers. The poor Team Skull Boss froze up, still not knowing what to do, that is…until she started to stir as well.  
  
A few mumbled noises came from the female as she began to wake. Her head gently lifted off the bed—considering she’d abandoned her pillow to attack Guzma in her sleep for his warmth. Her eyes practically snapped open when she found herself so close to Guzma.  
  
“ _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”_ she yelped, jerking upward only to smack her head against Guzma’s chin.  
  
“ _Ow!_ What do you mean what am _I_ doing?! What are _you_ doing!?” Guzma snapped back at her, holding his chin.  
  
“What do you mean _me?!”_  
  
_“You_ were the one snugglin’ up on me!”  
  
Quilly rolled her eyes, scooting a bit away from him, “uh huh, _sure_.”  
  
Guzma replied to her eye roll with one of his own before climbing out of the bed. With another stretch he returned to his slouching posture and headed for the door, “I’m gettin’ food. Don’t get any ideas of leavin’, ya hear me princess?”  
  
Without even waiting for an answer the Team Skull Boss disappeared out the door, letting it slam behind him.  
  
A faint blush had begun to grow on Quilly’s face as she sat alone in his room. She pulled her knees against her chest as she sat in the middle of the bed. He had been so warm…and a part of her wanted him to come back so she could snooze on him a bit more. Her blush darkened and she shook her head, her hands moving to bury her fingers in her hair.  
  
“You’re crazy,” she told herself, “you are crazy, Quilly. This guy is bad news and yet…why do you… he kept you held captive and he won’t let you leave…and yet…you want to use him as a God damn pillow?!”  
  
She was losing it wasn’t she? Why was she suddenly starting to feel so weird around him? She was supposed to hate him, wasn’t she? She’d told him that the first time they met. He’d done such terrible things in the past she was sure, but the way he was acting now…especially after having her word that she’d obey…what the hell was going on?  
  
It frustrated her. Was this how a Stockholm syndrome started? God that would make her feel pathetic if it was true. No, she told herself, she was not falling for this wannabe thug. Especially not after him threatening her Pokèmon like that. She grunted as she finally moved off the bed, shoving her hands into the pockets of Guzma’s hoodie without even thinking about it. Then that’s when she noticed something on the table.  
  
An Ultra Ball.  
  
Quilly figured it was probably one of Guzma’s, but why would he leave it right out in the open? Then again, most of the time the only people who came in were Grunts and they obviously wouldn’t mess with his stuff. However, for her, her curiosity got the best of her.  
  
She walked towards the table, gently plucking the Ultra Ball up and giving it a quick toss into the air. In a matter of seconds the six foot Golisopod appeared. Quilly wasn’t expecting such a Pokèmon to pop out, especially one she’d never seen before, and it just fueled her curiosity even more.  
  
“Well hi there,” Quilly smiled, waving a hand at the giant creature.

* * *

 

Guzma let out an annoyed sigh as he trudged back towards his room. Two mugs in each hand and a bag of cereal tucked under his arm. “What else could go wrong today?” he muttered to himself.  
   
Using a foot, Guzma kicked the door to his room open only to take in an odd sight. His Golisopod on its back, making gleeful noises, with Quilly giving it a big ol’ belly rub. The two didn’t even noticed Guzma’s entrance--which was okay with him since he had a very confused and conflicted look on his face.  
   
“You just love your belly rubbed don’t you? Who’s a big silly baby, yes you are!” Quilly giggled, “rub rub rub!”  
   
The Golisopod let out happy noises as it received loving rubs on its favorite spot. It only paused when Guzma finally raised his voice.  
   
“What the fuck are you doing?!”  
   
Quilly blinked, looking up at Guzma, “Giving this big ol’ baby a belly rub, what does it look like to you?”  
   
Guzma didn’t waste a second as he placed the two mugs he held onto the table. He then snatched up the Ultra Ball, “back in the ball, _now._ ”  
   
The Golisopod only made a disappointed noise before it reluctantly retreated back into the ball via a red beam of light. Then Guzma turned to Quilly, “Who the hell do you think you are touching my stuff?”  
   
Quilly frowned, rising from her spot on the floor and glaring at him, “I should ask you the same thing seeing as how you touched _my_ stuff and _my_ Pokèmon.”  
   
He didn’t bother even replying to her comment because he knew it was true. Mumbling to himself he retrieved the two mugs he’d placed down and shoved one into her hands, “It’s hot so watch it.”  
   
Quilly blinked as she looked at the mug. She raised an eyebrow at it but then took a sip. She brightened up with the taste of sweet and rich chocolate dancing on her taste buds. It just encouraged her to sip at it more. That and she was so tempted to chug it but she didn’t want to risk burning off her tongue.  
   
“It’s Tapu Cocoa,” Guzma noted as he sipped his own, “kinda the fave drink around here.”  
   
“…it’s different,” she admitted, “…but still good…can’t go wrong with hot chocolate.”  
   
To be honest, it was one of her favorite hot drinks—especially when her and her big sister used to make it in the winter back when they were traveling through regions where winter was a regular happening. Though she couldn’t help but grin as she noticed the chocolate mustache growing on Guzma’s face every time he drank from his mug.  
   
“Nice ‘stache you got there _homie_ ,” she grinned, trying to stifle her laughter.  
   
Guzma blinked, caught off guard for a moment, “Eh?”  
   
He then took an arm and quickly wiping the “mustache” away. Though he couldn’t help but notice that she had one as well. A smirk crossed his own lips as well, “speak for yourself, princess.”  
   
Taking a few steps forward he grew extremely close to Quilly, using his own finger to wipe away the cocoa-stache. “Don’t even think of wipin’ this stuff with my clothes on,” he said, referring to how she was still wearing his hoodie, tank top, and pants.  
   
For a moment, and just a moment, Guzma lost himself as he stared at her.  His heart beat just a bit harder and for some eason his hand, yet again, pushed a stray piece of Quilly’s hair away from her face.  Before he even knew it his lips touched hers.  
   
Quilly’s eyes widened as far as they could as she felt his mouth come in contact with hers. At first she was frozen out of shock. A blush began to grow on her face but she didn’t stop him. Her heart hammered within her chest and her anxiety was through the roof. What was going on….what was going on… _what was going on?! And why wasn’t she stopping him?!_  
   
Though after a few moments her senses finally returned to her and she instantly pulled away, slapping him hard across the cheek during the process.  
   
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” she practically screeched.  
   
“Why the fuck did you slap me?!” he demanded, rubbing the red mark that she’d left on his face.  
   
“You—You kissed me!”  
   
“Not seein’ the problem, princess. Though you could use some lessons.”  
   
“You son of a—you think I’d honestly _want_  kiss you _back?!_ After what you’ve done so far? Letting your goons kidnap me, forcing me to stay here, making sure I can’t run away, and threatening my friends of all things! Why the hell would I ever want to do such a thing to you?! You’re a good for nothing thug and that’s all you’ll ever be!”  
   
There was a haunting silence that fell over the room for a couple of moments. Guzma’s gaze hardened, his entire demeanor appearing rather aggressive. She’d picked at a nerve and oh what a deep wound she’d picked at. “You sound just like _him_.” His voice was practically a snarl.  
   
Fear quickly flooded Quilly’s system as she noticed the sudden change in the Team Skull Boss. She took a step back but that only made him take a step forward. “You don’t know shit about me and you act like you do,” he growled, towering over her, “you wouldn’t understand what I’ve gone through, _princess_. Probably gettin’ treated like a celebrity with those researcher parents of yours—”  
   
“How did you—I never—“ Quilly tried to interrupt.  
   
“It’s not hard to figure out a password on a phone,” he continued, “the boys did a bit o’ research and found out about ‘em. Yer probably livin’ in the lap of luxury aren’t you, princess? Yeah probably got people bowin’ at your feet offerin’ ya grapes.”  
   
“Don’t you…don’t you _dare_ even talk as if you know me! If you call living in luxury being alone all the time then yeah it’s just fucking fabulous! My parents were always busy and I never had any friends because of how we were moved around all the time!! Now my sister moved out to be with her fiancé and my parents are never home!” Quilly’s voice began to tremble as her emotions began to get the best of her.  
   
Tears began to stream down her face as she continued, “my parents are successful and my sister became a great Pokèmon rescue team member. They always talk about her and her wedding that’s coming up. But nobody ever talks about me or asks me what _I_ want to do with my life! They just expect me to be like them! And I can’t even accomplish anything they’d praise me for!”  
   
Her body shook violently as her words turned into small sobs. Her whole life she’d struggled to keep up with her family. She did love them but sometimes she felt like she could never make them proud despite her sister telling her otherwise. And now she’d just blurted out her entire life story to someone she didn’t even know.  
   
Without another word she turned on her heel and bolted out the door…and Guzma didn’t even move to stop her.


	8. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming clean.

It didn’t take the sobbing mess that was Quilly long to find another room to duck into. Though to her slight surprise it was actually a bathroom that wasn’t torn apart like the rest of the house. As soon as she slipped inside she slammed the door behind her. Pressing her back into it, she slid down onto the floor and cried harder. 

An hour passed and no one had disturbed her, not even Guzma. She wasn’t sure why he hadn’t come looking for her yet but she was okay with that. She felt too vulnerable to have to deal with him right now, especially with that aggressive aura floating around him.   Though, thankfully her tears had subsided but her chest was a bit sore from her sobbing. 

With shaky legs she pulled herself up off the floor and stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and she looked like a mess. Fingers curled around the knobs of the sink, turning on the hot water to try and clean up her face. She shook her head as she found herself looking ridiculous even after trying to fix herself up.

Oddly enough the thought of a shower sounded wonderful to her, even though she was still in the Team Skull base. Her thought process of it all was that hot showers normally tended to help calm herself down—which she could use right about now with her emotions running amuck—and what did you know. There was a shower a few feet away from her, surprisingly in tact. Stupid idea, but she felt like she deserved it considering everything that had happened. That and she figured if someone heard the shower going they'd probably assume it was another Grunt and ignore her.

Flowing hot water was music to her ears as the young woman undressed. She placed the pile of clothing on the sink, leaving her undergarments on top of the pile. With a quick movement she slipped into the shower, letting out a relieved sigh as hot water flowed over her skin and through her hair. She stood like that for a moment, just letting her worries and fears flow down the drain with the water droplets sliding off her body.

A bit of time passed as she soaked, blissfully unaware of the presence that soon appeared beyond the door. Her eyes were closed, allowing the water to wash over her hair and face, while the presence entered the bathroom. Quilly was stuck deep inside her own little world of relaxation when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Her eyes opened quickly at the feeling, her head turning to glance behind her to see a fully clothed Guzma.

Her eyes were wide, her body confused how to react. The first thing she could think about was the fact that he had been angry before and she should probably be scared of that fact. The second thought was the reality that she was naked before him, however, she noticed his gaze wasn’t even on her bare body…it was her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” his voice was soft and surprisingly sincere. It confused her greatly, but before she could speak a finger was placed on her lips, “Shush.”

He then pulled his finger away from her mouth, his gaze still locked on hers, “I know ya won’t forgive me for what’s happened, but hear me out…I never meant ta hurt yer Pokèmon, haven’t touched ‘em since I dragged your Stufful out. Look princess, ya picked a nerve nobody’s picked in a while. Rustled me up a bit, ya know? But after ya told me about yer home life it was like listenin’ to a familiar story…my story.”

Quilly blinked, tilting her head in a bit of curiosity.

“My ol’ man…he wasn’t the greatest, y’know? Didn’t like it when I didn’ win when I was a kid. Thought I was good for nothin’. Left some nasty welts back then. But the point is…and if ya tell any of the boys this I’ll pummel ya…but the point is, I like ya. More than I have with any other punk stickin’ their nose in my business. And I’m sorry. Alright, princess?”

All the while the shower had continued to rain down upon both of them. Even Guzma’s fluff had deflated a bit due to the water—as well as getting his tank and pants completely drenched. Quilly even caught the sight of the make up around his eyes starting to run.

Ever so gently her hand moved up to his face, gently rubbing away the dark make up around the male’s eyes, getting a good look at his naked face. He was quite handsome, she would admit, especially with this new expression…the glimpse of who he was on the inside. The Guzma she was sure nobody really saw behind the bad guy act and the get up.

“You look better without the makeup, y’know,” she said rather sweetly.

“I ain’t gunna stop wearin’ it. That’s ma style, princess, get used to it,” Guzma grinned.

He blinked for a moment, catching Quilly off guard for just a second, “Oh yeah, forgot one thing.”

He gently turned her to face him, eyes still watching her face. His arms rewrapped themselves around her, pulling her closer. A small smirk moved over his face, a hand moving up her back and into her hair. His lips met hers once again, but this time she could feel the emotion behind his kiss.

She didn’t push him away, instead her hands found their way to his shoulders to gently grip him. This time she responded, her heart skipping a beat for a moment. The world around her seemed to melt into nothing. Her attention was on him and vice versa.

Though soon enough he broke the kiss, both their faces covered in light blushes.

“You took some lessons really fast just for me, didn’t ya?” he teased.

“S-shut up,” she replied, biting her lower lip a bit in slight embarrassment.

“Admit it, you wanna be my girl.”

“Yeah and I wanted to be a Shaymin when I was seven too.”

She blinked, suddenly realizing the scene around her. They were still in the shower…but she was naked. Naked in front of Guzma. Her face flushed. _She was_ naked _in front of Guzma_. She quickly grabbed for the shower curtain, trying to wrap it around her naked form.

He laughed at her realization. “Took ya that long to notice huh?”

“G-Get out!” she squeaked.

“Y’know, princess, I could join you.”

“Just get the fuck out Guzma!!”

Guzma let out a laugh, rustling her damp hair as he removed himself from the shower, “Fine, fine. Just come back when you’re done…I gotta find new clothes anyway.” 

With that the male exited the bathroom, shutting the door behind him as he did.

Meanwhile Quilly pressed her back against the cool shower wall. Her face was completely red as she stared at the doorway. Though inside of her head all that was going on was the mixture of television static noise and the complete feeling of utter shock.

“Oh my God...I’m in love with him.”


	9. Three Simple Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've done your waiting.

It took Quilly a bit longer than expected to finish up in the shower. Unfortunately, with her original clothing still damp in Guzma’s room, she had to change back into the clothes he’d lent her. Though she wasn’t too disappointed in wearing his hoodie again, especially with his scent still on it.

She held it in her arms for a moment before putting it on, her thoughts lingering on her life choices. Number one, she was falling for a gang Boss who had supposedly done bad things, including kidnapping her, in the past. On the other hand, after Guzma admitted a bit of his past to her, Quilly could sort of understand why he became the person he was on the outside. It made her feel a bit bad for him…and it made her wonder what he felt about her. Especially since he kissed her first…and just the fact that he would admit such personal things to her confused her a bit.

She chewed lightly on her bottom lip as she exited the bathroom and headed for Guzma’s room. She had that feeling of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach when she re-entered his bedroom. There she found Guzma sitting on that weird purple “throne” of his, his attention had been on the laptop but it quickly moved from it to her when she appeared. 

“Back from the ball, princess?” he smirked at her.

“Oh ha ha ha you’re hilarious,” she replied.

She then plopped onto the bed, seeing as how there really wasn’t anywhere else to sit. Crossing her arms she stared at the graffiti stained wall and let out a small sigh. Once again she returned to her thoughts, namely the ones concerning her sudden, growing, feelings about Guzma. She felt her heart skip a beat for a moment as a thought popped into her head.

Her gaze turned to Guzma who had gone back to fiddling with the laptop. Apparently he was watching some sort of music video but she couldn’t tell. A bit of nervousness came over her as she stood up and moved to stand in front of his “throne.”

“Guzma,” she addressed him, trying to get his attention.

“Sup?” he replied, his eyes still stuck on the screen.

“How…do you…I mean…Do you…” she didn’t know how she wanted to word it, “what am I to you exactly?”

The out of the blue question made him a bit confused as he turned his upper body to face her. “What are you talkin’ about?”

“Am I just a trophy to you? Just something to keep after another victory for Team Skull? Taking down another person trying to stop you?”

“You ain’t a trophy, princess. People ain’t objects.”

While it was a relief to hear that, it still didn’t satisfy her need of a confirmed answer. However, Guzma then rose from his seat and approached her. Instead of stopping right in front of her, he made a smooth movement and pushed her back against the nearby wall.

“What are ya tryin’ to ask, princess? If I like ya or somethin’?” he smirked, a hand cupping her cheek, “Well? What is it?”

Quilly’s face felt a bit hot as Guzma’s larger hand touched her skin. Out of embarrassment she tried to turn her head away from him, her face starting to turn a lovely shade of pink. That got a laugh out of him.

“Now now, no need to get embarrassed! Ya want the truth, princess? The honest truth?” he gently gripped her chin, turning her head so that he could see her face.

“…y-yes,” she replied in a small squeak.

His head turned as he buried his face into her neck. She could feel his hot breath against her skin and it made her gulp a bit. The tiniest whimper came from her as she felt his teeth graze a rather tender spot on her neck—her weak spot. From his actions she could already tell where he was going with this, but she had to be sure of something first.

“W-Wait,” she spoke up, somehow managing to push him a bit away from her, though she didn’t make eye contact with him, “I—I don’t want to be some one night stand or that girl you keep around purely to relieve your own s-sexual tension!”

She trembled slightly due to her building anxiety, a few tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, “I…”

Guzma shook his head, his hands cupping her face as he made her look at him, “awe princess is that what you’re worried about? That I’d drop ya for some other broad or just fuck ya with no ties to it?”

Quilly nodded slightly in his grip.

His expression softened, turning into a warm one—one that she hadn’t seen him make yet, “Princess. You got fight in ya. I like that. You got heart. I like that too. And you give a damn about your team.   Yer better than any other woman I’d ever want in my bed… Ta be honest, after our little scrap… yer the only woman I want. Yer the only one that gets me.”

He smiled at her while his finger wiped the stray tears from her eyes, “Quilly. I want ya to be my girl.”

Quilly’s expression lightened, her heart practically soaring. Part of her wasn’t sure if she felt this way because he’d told her what she wanted to hear. But in her heart. Her heart knew he meant those words. Truly.

“I _want_ to be your girl, Guzma,” her voice was soft, delicate, like a feather falling on snow.

There was a little squeak from Quilly as the taller male easily hefted her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He placed her there but didn’t join her for the moment. He took his time to remove his oddly shaped sunglasses, making sure that they wouldn’t get broken, as well as the gold watch he wore, bracelets, and the gold Team Skull necklace hanging around his neck. He then worked on removing his white tank top, allowing Quilly to get a good view of his upper body.

He was well toned and she could see the muscles there quite clearly now. She honestly hadn’t expected him to have the build he had but there nothing wrong with it. It made him even more attractive. She couldn’t help but blush lightly at the thought of being able to touch him.

Guzma smirked down at her as he removed the black, baggy pants he wore, leaving him only in his boxers. Unfortunately for Quilly, she wasn’t gifted with any blackmail to joke about later with since they were plain white and nothing with a cutesy design on it. Honestly she had expected it to be bug patterned but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

Next thing she knew was that his hands were on her, gently prying away his hoodie and white tank top that she wore to leave her in her bra. Soon the baggy black pants she had been borrowing were also stripped from her. Her own, now revealed, undergarments were nothing special. A white colored bra and light blue panties. She wasn’t the type of girl that cared if her undergarments matched.

Guzma didn’t speak as he gently nudged her further onto the bed and then climbed on top of her. In all honesty Guzma had been with other girls in the past, but all of them ended up ditching him in the end. He had a good idea of how to please a woman, but those girls had been the same. Quilly was an entirely new adventure. He didn’t know what made her tick. Which spots made her cry out and squirm. It excited him.

His hands soon made their way around her back, fiddling with her bra hook for just a moment before prying off the garment. Out of embarrassment Quilly couldn’t help herself but try and cover up her breasts. That got a laugh out of Guzma, “What’s the matter? Ya don’t have to be embarrassed around me.”

Though Guzma wasn’t content with having her only half stripped. His fingertips danced down her sides before curling around the top of her panties. He promptly tugged at them, having a bit of difficulty getting them off.

“A lil’ help here princess?”

Quilly blinked but nodded, pushing her hips up a bit so he could pull them off of her.

The taller male sat back after getting her completely naked. He took a good look at her form. She had a semi-chubby build with D cup breasts and was much paler than any woman who lived in Alola. But damn he wasn’t wrong with giving her that princess pet name after taking in her apperance. A warm smile came over Guzma’s face as he crawled over her again, stealing a small kiss in the process, “Yer beautiful, Quilly.”

It made her blush and she wasn’t sure what to really say in the situation. But there was one thing he had to know. Something important or things could go wrong very quickly.

“…Guzma.”

“Yeah, princess?”

“I’m…I’m a virgin.”

“Kinda figured,” he replied, his hands now cupping her breasts, “But don’t worry about it. I won’t hurt ya. I’ll make ya feel real good. Just relax and let yer boy do the work.”

His gaze then moved from her face to her chest. His hands moved about the mounds in his grasp, his thumbs rolling over her nipples. Though it didn’t get much of a response out of the young woman since her breasts weren’t exactly sensitive. Guzma could live with that, every body was different, though he was beginning to crave hearing her make noises.

Her lack of sudden response didn’t stop him as his mouth descended upon her, his tongue moving in circles around a hardening nipple before taking it into his mouth to suckle on. He got a small squeak from her as she reacted to the new sensation. He smirked as he continued the treatment until her nipple had fully hardened and repeated the motion to its twin. That earned him another squeak or two from Quilly.

When he was satisfied, his lips soon moved down to her stomach leaving small kisses as he did. He couldn’t get over the fact that her skin was so soft beneath him. He then stopped at her belly button, pulling his head away upon noticing how tightly pressed together her legs appeared. Guzma shook his head, his hands gently pushing them open. Quilly couldn’t help herself but turn her head to the side, knowing that his gaze was now fixed on her womanhood.

“Look how pink you are here, princess. It’s cute, fits ya perfectly,” he couldn’t help but tease her.

“S-Shut up,” Quilly replied, her embarrassment completely obvious now.

One of his hands gently pressed against her inner thigh to try and keep a leg at bay—just in case she tensed up on him, which she probably would. His other moved to the bottom of her stomach and let his fingers trace a line down to her the bundle of nerve endings waiting to be teased. His thumb slowly began to rub her clit in circles, earning him a gasp and slight twitch from Quilly.

His rubbing began to pick up the pace and become a bit rougher, causing Quilly to let out a moan. While his thumb took care of her there, his other hand moved from her inner thigh to her entrance. His fingers started by rubbing her, slow at first but unlike how he’d treated her bundle of nerves his rubbing grew rougher faster. More squeaks and lovely noises came from his lover and he couldn’t help but grin at how he was causing them.

Then a finger slowly slipped inside of her and she almost instantly made her muscles tense. “Just relax,” he told her, “I got you.” 

With a small gulp and deep breath Quilly gave Guzma a nod, her legs losing their tension, which also allowed Guzma to move his finger deeper into her. She was warm and soft like velvet and it made a shiver roll down his spine and into his groin. “F-fuck,” he couldn’t help but mumble. Just the thought of being inside her made him weak with desire.

He didn’t waste any time wriggling his fingers around inside, pressing against her walls in attempts to stretch her a bit. Prepare her body for what was to come. After a few seconds a second finger joined the first and they moved in and out of her in a pumping motion. All the while Quilly had begun to tremble as heat and pleasure began to spark and grow within her. Every once in a while her hips would even buck gently against his hand.

“How cute,” Guzma grinned, “startin’ ta like this princess?”

She shyly nodded as she tried to hold back a few oncoming moans but utterly failed at it. God how that made the growing tightness in Guzma’s boxers increase. Just hearing her noises of pleasure she made just for him. It was beginning to drive him wild and he’d keep it up until he was sure she was riled up and prepared to take him. He wasn’t about to force himself inside right out the gate, it’d hurt her and wouldn’t be pleasurable.

Soon enough her core became hot and increasingly more wet, much to Guzma’s liking. Though he was sure he could probably try and enter her, there was still one thing on his mind. A sly smirk played on his lips as he removed his fingers from her, Quilly replying with a slight whimper as the movement inside of her stopped.

Guzma brought his fingers, slightly dripping with her essence, to his lips and slowly licked them clean. But he wasn’t done there. He wanted more. Without warning he moved between her legs, his mouth descending upon her heated womanhood. Quilly’s face burned and a surprised moan came from her as she felt his tongue beginning to swirl around her clit.

“G-Guzma—ah!” she whimpered, her hands gently grasping at the sheets beneath her.

He didn’t reply, only swirling his tongue around the nerve bundle a couple of times before heading south. He moved it around her opening before slipping it inside, earning a loud moan from Quilly. His fingers gently stretched her opening, trying to allow himself to get in as far as he could. Another shiver moved through him as he lapped up the wetness within her. He honestly wasn’t expecting the taste she was producing but God he was in love with it.

“Yer real sweet down here, princess, it suits you,” he grinned up at her before his tongue delve into her again.

“G-Guzm— _ah!_ ”

A chuckle came from him as he felt Quilly’s fingers interlacing with his hair as he continued to move his tongue around wildly inside of her. Her hips even weakly bucked against his mouth as he did. The noises she made now were even more wonderful than before. It drove him insane. He knew she was ready and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He needed her. 

He removed her fingers from his hair and then sat back a bit, his gaze watching her as she panted slightly with her chest rising and falling with every breath. His hands moved from her body to his own as he slipped off his boxers and tossed them across the room. Quilly’s face burned at the sight of Guzma’s erect manhood. It embarrassed her a bit at how her expression probably looked, having never actually seen a man’s dick before.  That and the man was rather well endowed. 

His expression changed when he suddenly paused for a moment. He held up an index finger in a sort of “wait a minute” kind of gesture. He moved across the bed, reaching an arm between the headboard fixture as he seemed to be looking for something on the improvised wine rack behind the bed. Quilly could hear an “ah ha” kind of noise come from the male as he plucked something from wherever he had been searching.

Quilly raised an eyebrow as Guzma appeared before her again. She titled her head in a bit of confusion, wondering what was it he was actually looking for. Then she saw it. Between his index and middle finger was a colorful square object. It didn’t take him long to rip open the packaging and produce a condom.

Quilly was actually surprised that Guzma even thought of keeping the things around. She was quite proud of him, actually. She couldn’t help but smile at him after he’d put it on. “Color me surprised,” she said to him, “didn’t think you’d actually…” she was interrupted with a stolen kiss.

“We can talk about it later,” he replied with a small, lusty, growl.

Guzma then moved himself between her legs again and leaned over her. He couldn’t help himself as he pressed and rubbed his erection against the heat of her core.   Both of them letting out a gasp at the sudden friction. One of his hands moved to her hip while the other guided his manhood to her opening, ever so gently prodding at her. 

“I’m gunna put it in,” he told her, watching her face while she gave him a nod.

He was slow with pushing himself in. He could feel her slightly tensing up at the new sensation and he did his best to try and make it as comfortable as he could for her. Though, Quilly squirmed a bit beneath him, her muscles stretching a bit further than they were used to inside—making her whimper.

Guzma bowed his head, gently placing kisses on her forehead and then her cheeks, “It’ll feel better I promise.”

He didn’t move for a few moments, allowing the young woman below him to adjust to his girth.

“Guzma,” Quilly said rather quietly, “i-it’s okay. It…it doesn’t feel that bad now.”

A smile formed on Guzma’s face, “yer too good for me, princess.” His lips then claimed hers in a rough kiss.

Quilly tried her best to fight back against Guzma’s lips, but that only resulted with his tongue slipping into her mouth and wrestling with her own.

While he dominated her mouth he began to thrust into her in a steady rhythm, even though the lust burning inside of him wanted to take her hard and fast. That could be easily taken care of on a later day, depending on how this relationship of theirs worked out. For now, he was focused purely on pleasing her. 

He then broke their kiss, his mouth moving to her ear where he traced the outside of her ear with his tongue. His thrusting became just a bit more rough, while every now and then his hips would move in irregular patterns—causing her to squeak and moan louder.

“You like that, princess?” he whispered into her ear with a husky tone, “you want more?” 

“Gu—Guz— _ahh_ ,” she moaned, his thrusts starting to speed up, “p-please!”

Quilly’s hips bucked against him while he thrust into her, making him groan as well. Her arms wrapped around his back, pulling him against her as she felt a new feeling beginning to pool within her stomach. Guzma could feel her walls starting to contract around him every now and then, alerting him that she was close to her climax.

“You gunna cum for me, princess?” his thrusts were rougher than before, his mouth moving down her neck. He bit at the flesh there, but not hard enough to draw blood or anything, just enough to make her squeal.

The sounds coming from Quilly were like music to his ears as she inched closer to her climax. At one point, Guzma hefted her up, switching it up a bit so that she was in his lap. Her arms moved around his neck while his hands held onto her her hips—bouncing her and moving her on top of his dick.

She buried her head into his shoulder, clinging to him as if she never intended to let him go. The pooling feeling in her belly growing even stronger now.

“I love you,” she said almost breathlessly, a hand moving and gently caressing his face.

Then it hit her. With a final hard thrust her walls clenched around Guzma’s erection. Her head fell back as her climax washed over her, pleasure flooded her system making her tremble as it moved through her like she got hit with a thunder wave. “Guzma!” she cried out for him.

A loud grunt came from the Team Skull Boss as her muscles contracted around him. She was so tight it felt like she wasn’t going to let him move. He managed another hard thrust before her squeezing lead him to his own orgasm. His arms wrapped around her like a snake as he held her against him tightly. His own body shuddered as his release came, warm and hot, but was unfortunately stopped by the rubber of the condom.  

He’d rather have it that way than risk anything like her getting pregnant or diseases.  That and he probably didn't even have the cash for medical insurance to cover any of that.

For now they both held on to each other as they rode out the pleasure streams of their climaxes.

Quilly could barely feel her limbs when her body calmed itself down. Her walls released their constriction on Guzma, allowing him to slowly remove himself from her. He collapsed on his side, his arms still wound around her. Though one hand moved to play with her hair as he kissed her forehead again.

“Did I disappoint ya, princess?” Guzma asked, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger.

“Well that’s a stupid question,” Quilly replied, “….but no…no you didn’t.”

“Now the good part will be findin' all yer fun spots,” he teased with a laugh, “but first let’s get ya cleaned up.”

Thankfully Guzma’s legs weren’t made of jell-o like Quilly’s were. He easily scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom—with much relief that no one was around to see them. Guzma held her up as he helped her with clean up. It didn’t take them long and Guzma made sure to dispose of the condom and wash himself off thoroughly before the two left the shower.

Using one arm to hold up the jell-o that was Quilly’s body he used the other to quickly pat each of them dry. Their damp hair didn’t bother him, he figured that she would be a bit exhausted from her body’s first experience so it'd be best to let her relax.

“Alright, up we go,” he said, hefting her up again and carrying her all the way back to the bedroom.

He then returned her to the bed where he soon joined her. He held her close against his chest with one arm wrapped around her. The other too busy playing with her hair again. He couldn’t help himself, it was a bit poofy with all those wavy locks. Kind of reminded him of a sheep.

The two were silent for a while, the room mostly filled with the noise of the laptop’s fan whirling away and their own breathing. Quilly could feel herself starting to doze off but there was something on her mind.

“I meant it,” she said in a near whisper, breaking the lack of noise in the room.

Guzma raised an eyebrow, “meant what?”

“That I love you.”

“Well can’t say I blame ya, I’m a lovable guy…unless someone messes with me then I gotta beat 'em all down and not let up.”

Without missing a beat after a small chuckle at his previous comment, Guzma claimed Quilly’s lips in a delicate kiss before pressing his forehead against hers, “I love ya too, princess.  And nobody is ever gunna change that.”


	10. Troublemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's that Pokemon?

The two lovers slept easily that night, both tangled up in each others’ arms. No Grunts dared enter the bedroom, mostly because the entire house kind of heard the noises generating from the second floor. If anyone mentioned it around Quilly her face would have probably turned into a tomato out of embarrassment. In that moment she’d actually forgotten where exactly they were and that other people actually lived in the place. So her body had vocally and physically shown how much pleasure she had been in.  
  
Guzma was the first to wake, a smile forming on his lips upon taking in the sight of his sleeping lover. She was curled up against him, her forehead resting against his chest—both of them having been sleeping on their sides. It took him a moment to skillfully retrieve his arm from around her without waking her. There was something he wanted to take care of before the young woman woke up.  
  
He dressed himself rather quickly, occasionally glancing at the sleeping Quilly to make sure she was still asleep. Before leaving the room he left a soft kiss on her lips and gently rustled her hair a bit. He wouldn’t be gone long, and the Grunts knew not to disturb anything or anyone in his room.

* * *

   
Quilly woke to someone shaking her via the shoulder. Her eyelids twitched as her body began to rise from its slumber. A hand sleepily swatted at whoever was shaking her. “Alrigh—alrigh’ I’m gettin’ up, geez you’re terrible at wake up—”  
  
The sleepy female opened her to eyes to find another woman hovering over her, obviously the one that had been trying to wake her up. She had neon colored hair strung up in pigtails and a her lips were curved into a displeased look. Quilly’s face blushed pink as she tried to cover up her still naked body. “A-Ah! S-Sorry I thought you were—”  
  
“Here, it’ll fit better than the Boss’ stuff,” the woman tossed a set of clothing at her—a basic female Grunt’s attire.    
  
Quilly glanced down at the outfit before looking back up at the young woman, “…I don’t think we’ve…met?”  
  
“Plumeria,” the Admin answered right off the bat.  
  
“I’m uh, Q-Quill—”  
  
“I know who you are.”  
  
“I…uh…really?”  
  
“Look, I’m only going to say this once, so listen up,” Plumeria said rather sternly, crossing her arms as she practically bore holes into Quilly, “many girls have walked in and out of this room. Most of them hurt the Boss and I’m sick of seein’ him having to recover from it. We all got our problems, includin’ Guzma. He falls easily for pretty faces and I just want to warn ya. You _ever_ hurt him you’ll be answerin’ to me, ya got that?"

Quilly replied with a nod, not sure if speaking would be the best idea at the moment.

“And don’t get me wrong, I’m not here to ruin whatever you started with him. Guzma and I had a fling in the past but that’s over with. We’re family here and I won’t stand by and let ‘im get hurt. Understand?” she then turned towards the door, “As long as you listen we’ll get along just fine.”

Plumeria then disappeared out the door, waving a hand at Quilly as she departed.

Quilly blinked, staring at the wall for a moment as her brain processed everything that had just happened. Well, first of all, she finally had clothes that would fit her properly—she’d have to thank Plumeria for that later. That and apparently there wasn’t any competition coming between her and Guzma…that was a…relief?

She ran her fingers through her hair as she shifted out of the bed. It took her a moment as she had to go on a man hunt for her undergarments. However, she couldn’t find them. But in a stroke of luck a spare set had fallen out of the folded up apparel. How Plumeria found out her exact cup and panty size was a bit alarming, but then again she could have just found her undergarments in the room and was gracious enough to give her a new set.

Quilly would really have to thank her later.

Quickly slipping into the outfit she felt a bit more comfortable. It was better than walking around naked or in Guzma’s large clothing. Though she couldn’t help but wonder where Guzma had gone and it made her think. Considering everything that had gone down…was she still a captive here or… Guzma’s _girlfriend?_

Oh, the sound of that word made her heart flutter a bit. Was that the proper term to call themselves now? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Or did Team Skull have a weird way of expressing that too? This Team needed to come equipped with it’s own dictionary.

After another few seconds of staring at the wall she decided that it would be okay to at least explore the mansion. As long as she didn’t leave it she wouldn’t get in trouble right? And now with the new Grunt get up she was wearing other actual Grunts would ignore her…possibly. Either way getting a good look at the messed up mansion would be a good way to at least stretch her legs. Yeah, that was a good excuse.

It took her a while to make it to the staircase after having to actually climb out a window to actually get there. She couldn’t help but blink at the sounds of noises coming from the first floor. Her curiosity grew as the noises grew louder, especially as she descended down the stairs to come across a rather strange scene.

Two male and one female Grunt were running about the area, apparently they were chasing something. Quilly stopped at the bottom of the stairs, her gaze glued on the stumbling Grunts. What on earth were they doing and should she be concerned?

“C’mere ya little shit!” one male yelled.

“Don’t make us hafta hurt ya!” cried the female.

Then Quilly saw it. A form of an off pale yellow color creature heading right for her.

“Kyuuuuuuuu!”

The Mimikyu jumped right into her arms, making happy noises to see his owner after such a brief time apart. “Kyuu! Kyuu!”

“S-Spooks?!” Quilly was actually surprised to see him out of his ball. Had he broken out and tried to find her?

Then she noticed him holding something in that little ribbon-like dark arm of his. Maybe that’s what the Grunts were after? “Spooks what did you do?”

The guilty Mimikyu let out a little noise before dropping a pair of sunglasses into her hand. Guzma’s sunglasses. 

“She got it!” one of the male Grunts noted.

“Nice catch,” added the female Grunt. 

Then out of the corner of her eye Quilly caught a slightly pouted Guzma standing off to the side. She couldn’t help but giggle slightly, holding up the glasses to show him they were unharmed, “Lose something?”

She saw him roll his eyes as he approached her, taking the glasses from her hand. She couldn’t help herself as she quirked an eyebrow, still holding Spooks in her arms, “So why is Spooks out of his ball? Were you two bonding?” she teased.

“Little sucker popped out on all his own,” Guzma said, shoo’ing away the three Grunts who gave nods and walked off.

“He can be a bit mischievous but he means no harm,” she said, gently hugging the Mimikyu.

“Kyuuu!” Spooks let out a happy noise.

She then noticed the Luxury Ball in Guzma’s hand, “Guess you want him back in.”

She then looked down at the Mimikyu, “You gotta stay in your ball, Spooks. I don’t want you getting into trouble or getting hurt, okay?”

The Mimikyu let out a sad noise but was obviously compliant. A red beam came from the ball and the ghost fairy type disappeared from her arms. Quilly was a bit sad to see her friend go, but at least she knew that her Pokèmon were still okay. She didn’t expect Guzma to hand her the ball, which he didn’t. Though she was surprised when a Grunt came over and handed Guzma a bag. Her bag.

Guzma slipped the ball into one of the pockets before offering the bag to her.

“You’re…giving them back?” she asked with a surprised tone.

“Yeah well…if that troublemaker of yours pops out again I ain’t lettin’ it steal from me again,” he replied, “they’re better off with a Trainer that’ll take care of ‘em.”

A smile crawled across Quilly’s face, “How cute you’re warming up to me.”

“I should say the same 'bout you, princess,” he said, "first time we met you punched me and said we'd never fuck and now you're my girl."

"...well I um..." she fumbled with her words a bit, now starting to feel somewhat guilty for her past actions.

A chuckle came from the taller male who quickly stole an unexpected kiss from her. A blush crossed her face which made him grin.

“Movin' on from all that talk, I'm givin' 'em back since ya might need yer team in case we run into trouble,” he said, an arm wrapping around her waist as he lead her towards the front door.

“Huh? Trouble?” She blinked in a confused manner.

“We’re goin’ out for a bit. Have some fun,” he replied with a wider grin, opening the door and ushering her outside, “trust me, princess, you’ll have a blast.”

"Yeah and that's what worries me," she replied.

 


	11. Relationship Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now she's here, shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I know. If she's here, it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry this chapter is very fluffy and I'm quite proud of it.

Again with the rain. Quilly was beginning to wonder how a lot of the Grunts hadn’t caught a cold by now, especially the ones that roamed around outside. That kind of worried her, the Team’s wellbeing that is. She couldn’t imagine Guzma playing nurse to a sick Grunt even though the mental image was hilarious to her. Then again she could see Plumeria being that kind of figure to the Grunts, she had said they were all like a family so there was the possibility of that being true.  
  
“So where are we going exactly?” Quilly questioned.  
  
“It’s ah—a _surprise_ ,” Guzma replied with a grin, his arm around her waist gently squeezing her.  
  
“Why do I feel like you’re dragging me into something illegal?”  
  
She actually got a laugh out of him, “As much as I would _love_ to see you in handcuffs, princess, I wouldn’ dream of gettin’ ya into that kind of trouble,” he said, winking at her.  
  
“Good to know…”  
  
Guzma lead her outside of Po Town and waiting there was a ride pager Charizard. Confusion fell over Quilly as she looked between the Charizard and Guzma. “You guys have ride pagers?”  
  
“How do you think we get around the islands?” Guzma chuckled, “cheaper than payin’ for boats.”  
  
“Please tell me you didn’t steal these,” Quilly said, eyeing Guzma.  
  
“It’d wouldn't be standin’ here of its own will if it was, would it, princess?” He replied.  
  
“…you’ve got a point.”  
  
Guzma shook his head at her, his hands gripping her waist as he hoisted her up onto the Charizard’s back and soon joined her. His arms wrapped around her to grip onto the handles of the harness, his chest firmly pressed into her back. Without a word the Charizard lifted itself off the ground with heavy beats from its wings and set off into the sky.  
  
There was still no word on where they were going, but Quilly did enjoy the feeling of Guzma’s warmth against her. At one point he’d even rested his chin on her shoulder and nuzzled her. Every now and then he’d even nip playfully at her ear, which would earn him a small giggle and a gentle swat of her hand.  
  
Quilly was actually quite surprised how playful Guzma could be, but maybe that was because they were alone and he didn’t have to worry about keeping up his bad guy guise since the Grunts weren’t around. Then again that could change when they were around other Trainers and adults.  
  
A small part of her couldn’t help but wonder if he acted the same way around Plumeria. No, she wouldn’t tread on that. Plumeria said it was fling and it was over with. Quilly shook the thoughts away, pushing them from her mind immediately, though it was easy with Guzma occasionally leaving a kiss or two on her neck.  
  
Soon the Charizard landed rather smoothly upon its decent to Malie City. Quilly couldn’t help but take a quick look around as she felt Guzma slide off the seat harnessed onto the Pokèmon’s back. Seconds later she felt a pat on her leg and then she too slid off of the seat right into Guzma’s arms. He placed her down giving her a grin, “You’re cute when you’re clueless.”  
  
“Ahb—what? I haven’t exactly been on every single island so of course I look a bit confused. I have no idea where we are or why,” she protested.  
  
“You’ll see soon enough, princess,” he laughed, his arm yet again taking its place around her hip.  
  
Quilly had actually begun picking up things like this. They way he’d touch and hold her. He’d always have the same arm around her hip which made it easier for him to pull her against him from time to time. She pondered on whether it was because he didn’t want her straying off and getting lost or if he was being a bit possessive around other people. She honestly didn’t mind his mannerisms of how he touched her in public. It honestly made her feel just a tad safer if anything—especially if anyone tried something which she doubted would happen but still.  
  
With a gentle pull Guzma lead her into the City which did remind her a bit of Kanto for a moment with the architecture of the buildings around them. She bit her lip a bit when she noticed people watching them. It made her a bit anxious, her mind reminding her that he was considered a gang boss to locals. A gang boss in charge of a group that stole Pokèmon among other things she dared not think about. At this point she would rather be oblivious to the other things the team did to put herself at ease. But a part of her hoped that one day she could change all that.  
  
“Yer stiffer than a Bewear’s arm, princess,” Guzma commented, “somethin’ botherin’ ya?”  
  
“Everyone’s staring…” she replied.  
  
“That’s ‘cuz they know big bad Guzma’s in town,” he grinned at her, “don’ worry princess, ain’t nobody gunna pull anythin’. They’re smarter than that.”  
  
“I hope so,” she mumbled, tugging a bit nervously at the Grunt tank top she was wearing.  
  
Speaking of which, she couldn’t help but look even more confused when Guzma stopped them in front of an apparel store. She looked between the window showcase of some of the many outfits featured inside and Guzma. “What, you need some fashion tips?” she joked.  
  
“N’aw, but I figured ya could use somethin’ more fittin’ than a Grunt look,” he said, a large grin on his face.  
  
“…what?” she blinked, confusion still on her face.  
  
“Just c’mon,” he said, moving ahead of her to open the door, “just try somethin’ cute on for me, princess.”  
  
“You’re serious?”  
  
“Don’t make me have to lift ya up and drag ya in.”  
  
She sighed, “guess it can’t be helped.”  
  
The smell upon entering the store was quite calming in Quilly’s opinion. It actually reminded her a bit of home and oh how she wished she could buy five gallons of it for the Team Skull mansion. The place really needed a good cleaning and some love.  
  
Guzma stood off in a corner, arms crossed, painted with that big bad guy look of his while Quilly wandered about. She’d occasionally peak over at him, making sure that he was staying out of trouble. Now, Quilly wasn’t picky with her attire. She’d wear almost anything as long as it was comfortable. Though, to appease Guzma, she gathered a few outfits in her arms before disappearing into a changing room.  
  
Slowly she began to piece together an outfit, starting with a striped white and grey halter top with a frilled black piece hiding most of her breasts, stomach, and back. To match the top she’d picked out a pair of faded black “distressed” jeans. Thankfully she’d managed to salvage her “sporty” blue sneakers instead of having the white ones Guzma and the Grunts normally wore.  
  
She took a look at herself in the mirror, even doing a little spin to get a good look at herself. She nodded. It was comfy, she liked the colors, and she didn’t stand out as much as she would have if she continued to wear the Grunt outfit.

Quilly wasn’t sure how much time she’d already wasted trying on clothes but she was sure Guzma was getting antsy outside. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Guzma getting antsy.  
  
“Alright what do you--…think?” she blinked, looking to where Guzma had been standing to see him missing, “….Guzma?”  
  
Quilly did a 360 degree spin, only to notice that he was actually talking to the cashier behind the register. He had a grin on his face and she could have sworn she saw him slide some cash over the counter. She tilted her head ever so slightly as she saw Guzma turn towards her, his grin still upon his face.  
  
“Lookin’ good, princess,” he said as he grew close to her, “now give us a spin.”  
  
The young woman frowned a bit, crossing her arms over her chest, “what were you two talking about?”  
  
“What do you mean?” he said slyly.  
  
“I saw the cash, Guzma. What did you do?”  
  
“Well figured ya could use some new duds so there ya go. All yers now.”  
  
The utter confusion that had been on her face before instantly came back as her gaze went from the changing room, to the cashier, and then back at Guzma.

“I beg your pardon?” she squeaked.  
  
“What?” he laughed.  
  
“You did not just buy—I have my own money I could have—” she stumbled on her words, only to have Guzma press a finger to her lips.  
  
“I do what I want, remember, princess? Remember our little chat? I do what I want and I’ll still call ya what I want. I wanted to dress ya up and there we go. Done deal. Now c’mon, there’s one last thing I wanted to show ya before we head back,” he said with that bad boy get up lingering on his voice.  
  
“Yes I remember,” she replied, following him outside of the shop.  
  
She only stopped once, remembering she left the grunt uniform in the changing room but Guzma reassured her the cashier would take care of it. He then lead her to another building that was close by and her jaw nearly dropped.   The sign outside read, “SUSHI HIGH ROLLER.” Surely Guzma wasn’t taking her in there. Just from looking at the sign and appearance of the building it looked like an expensive eatery. Though that didn’t help the slight rumble in her stomach that yearned for a decent meal that wasn’t soda and junk food.  
  
She glanced at Guzma, “surely you’re joking.”  
  
A sly smirk played on Guzma’s lips as he leaned in closer to her, “well we already fucked, don’t girls want dinner before that normally? Well Guzma’s doin’ it his own way. Backwards,” there was a pause before he pressed his lips to her ear, “unless you wanna get frisky later on, princess.”  
  
A lovely shade of pink grew over Quilly’s face at the last bit of Guzma’s words. A small bit of heat seemed to come to life between her legs, especially with his hot breath caressing her ear. It was easy to ignore, thankfully, but she had a funny feeling she’d have to attend to it later on. But for now she just smiled at Guzma, a hand touching his cheek. “you know under the make up and bad boy act you can actually be a gentleman.”  
  
Guzma merely laughed, moving a hand to hold the one against his face, “tell anybody and yer gunna have to answer for it.”  
  
“I would never,” she said a bit dramatically.  
  
The hand holding hers upon his face gently removed it and interlaced his fingers with hers before leading her into the restaurant.  
  
Inside the restaurant had a very interesting set up and thankfully no one really gave them odd looks. Maybe Guzma came often or something? Maybe that’s why no one felt uneasy with the Team Skull Boss lurking in the establishment? She was pulled out of her thoughts as the two were seated a table a bit far off from the others but it didn’t seem to bother either of them.  
  
Since their choices of dinner were taken before they were sat they only had to wait on said food. It felt a bit weird actually sitting in a place with a nice atmosphere with Guzma right across from her. What was she supposed to say or even do? She was surprised that Guzma might even have table manners.  
  
“What’s the matter princess? Ya seem troubled,” Guzma interrupted her train of thought.  
  
“I’m just…shocked really…didn’t expect you to actually go through…” she paused, gesturing around them, “all of this for…for me.”  
  
“What? Thought I’d let ya live off of chips and cola every day?” he laughed, “ya might not know it but Plums and I treat the family every now and then when we can scrounge up the cash.”  
  
“A family,” she repeated, “the Grunts…Plumeria…do they have the same kind of…backgrounds like…us?”  
  
“Shit home life, low self-esteem, yeah we’re all a bunch of misfits…but together we’re a family of misfits,” Guzma said, his voice a bit serious for a moment.  
  
“Besides the stealing and whatnot…that’s a pretty cool thing of you to do, Guzma,” she said, suddenly looking down at her hands, “if I’d met Team Skull a couple years ago I honestly think if you offered to let me join I would have.”  
  
Another laugh came from the Boss, “we woulda taken ya in, that’s fer sure.”  
  
Before she could say another word a waiter appeared and politely set the couple’s meals before them. The waiter only said a few words, like letting them know to tell him if they needed anything else before leaving them. All the while Quilly’s stomach let out a loud rumble at the scent of the dish before her.  
  
Breaking her chopsticks apart the young woman delicately dismantled the beautifully placed cuisine in front of her. She couldn’t help but let out the tiniest sound of delight as her the flavors danced on her taste buds. Real food tasted like liquid gold after what she’d been picking at for the past two days or so.  
  
Every now and then she’d glance up at Gumza, who in fact was not tearing into his own meal like a wild animal. Just like her he was taking his time to savor each bite. Maybe it was because the Team put their money towards other things so even their big bad boss couldn’t eat out every night? It made her think. Her just bought her clothes that she could have easily afforded. He bought her food that was on the expensive side. Was this…was this a _date?_  
  
A half hour passed before the couple had cleaned their plates. Guzma left a pretty good tip on the table before he and Quilly walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. He paused near the restrooms, looking down at her “I’ll be right out, ‘kay?”  
  
“I’ll be outside,” Quilly replied with a small smile.  
  
“Don’t wander off,” Guzma chuckled, giving her a peck on the cheek before disappearing into the men’s room.  
  
Quilly made her way outside, just biding her time a few steps away from the door. However, she wasn’t expecting the sudden feeling of strong arms forcibly grabbing one of hers. Her head whipped around instantly at the feeling to find a taller male smirking down at her. He was a bit shorter than Guzma, with a slim yet muscled build, and he had a devilish look in his eye that made her stomach churn.  
  
“What’s a pretty lady like yourself doing out here all alone?” he asked.  
  
“I’m waiting for someone,” she answered instantly.  
  
“Waiting for someone, huh? Think they’d mind if I borrowed you? You see I got this itch I need to scratch and I can’t reach it,” the look in his eye burned even brighter.  
  
“I’m sorry but I’ll have to decline,” Quilly snapped, trying to hold her ground. Though a yelp came from her as his hold on her arm tightened in a painful manner.  
  
“I was going to be nice, but you’re getting on my nerves now,” he growled, pulling her towards him.  
  
“Let me go, you’ll regret it,” she tried to make herself look big, look dangerous, but it obviously wasn’t working.  
  
Her mind raced and her heart beat heavily. She’d never been in this kind of situation before. In the past the guys she had to fight off were smaller than her or skinnier and less muscled. But this guy, he was out of her league…but that didn’t mean she was going to back down. If she was going down she was going down fighting.  
  
“C’mon baby, I’ll show ya a good time,” a hand moved to touch her face.  
  
“Don’t touch me!” she snarled, her free arm pulling back and releasing a punch right into his face at full force.  
  
Unfortunately for Quilly, she did practically no damage—if anything she’d managed to leave a bruise on his face. His smirk had disappeared and a terrifying expression replaced it. “You had to go and get smart didn’t ya, bitch?”  
  
The man’s larger hand moved to her neck and practically lifted her off her feet. She could feel her toes barely touching the ground as his grip tightened around her windpipe. Was this how she was going out this time? Choked by a total stranger that was after her body?  
  
“Stop…plea…” she wheezed only to suddenly feel the hand around her throat instantly release her.  
  
Quilly dropped to the ground, her hand touching her neck where he’d gripped her, gasping for breath. When she looked up, low and behold Guzma had the guy pressed into the ground via the help of his Golisopod.  
  
“Who said a scum bag like you could touch her?” Guzma’s voice dripped of poison and anger, “who the _fuck_ do ya think you are?”  
  
“Can’t handle me without the help of your Pokèmon? Wow some badass you are,” Quilly’s assaulter said rather smugly.  
  
“Oh, ya want it that way then? Fine,” Guzma recalled his Golisopod and approached the male, “remember, you asked for this.”  
  
As the guy got to his feet, Guzma without any warning punched him right in the solar plexus, sending the guy reeling back. The assaulter quickly bent over, having not expected such a powerful punch to come from Guzma. Though the Team Skull Boss didn’t stop there. He continued his assault on the other male. Punching him in the face and other vulnerable parts of his body. When he was done Quilly’s assaulter was a bloody mess and he yielded.  
  
“Now ya listen here, if ya ever think of doin’ something like that again I’ll dig ya an early grave, ya got that, fucker?” Guzma snarled.  
  
The bloodied up male nodded and instantly ran off, er well hobbled off, as best he could. When he was out of sight Guzma turned to Quilly, his face turning from anger to concern. He noticed her face was a bit pale and her eyes looked like she wasn’t all there. “Princess you alright?”  
  
He received no answer.  
  
“…Princess?”

Silence.  
  
“ _Quilly_ are ya alright? Answer me damn it.”  
  
Quilly blinked a couple of times before realizing he had been speaking to her, “I’m…sorry I just…” she couldn’t even say anymore as tears fell down her face. A panic attack had inwardly taken over while Guzma took care of the punk. She didn’t know how to explain it but it was apparent that she didn’t need to.  
  
Guzma didn’t have to hear another word as he pulled her into his arms, gently holding her against his chest. “I’m here, princess,” he said, his voice low, “I told ya nobody would ever hurt ya as long as I’m around.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” she said, trembling under his touch, “I didn’t…I should have…I’m sorry.”  
  
“Nothin’ to be sorry ‘bout,” he said, his face resting in her hair, “deep breaths now, princess.”  
  
He knew she’d need a moment to calm down. Panic attacks were different for everyone and he would cement himself in place until he knew she was okay. He didn’t care if it took a damn hour for her to calm down. He wasn’t going to move her anywhere until he knew she was stable.  
  
Her tears eventually stopped after a few minutes as did her trembling. Her face was still a bit pale and her throat was a tiny bit sore from the pressure that had been put on it. But overall she was okay. Okay enough to at least get back to Po Town.  
  
“We can…we can go back if you want,” she said in a small voice.  
  
“You sure ‘bout that?” he questioned, looking down at her, with his arms still curled around her.  
  
“Mhm,” she gave him a reassuring smile.

“Oh, and um,” she added, "one more thing...thank you."

Standing on her tippy toes she reached up and claimed his lips in a kiss. Though unlike some of the kisses they’d shared before, this one was more passionate. Their lips danced upon one another’s, not caring who was around to see. Guzma broke the kiss after a few moments before pressing his forehead to hers.

“You’ve been practicing,” he teased.

“Oh shut up," she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I've made one of these sappy notes before but I would honestly like to say thank you to everyone who has sent me a comment or a kudo or even just gave my story a chance by reading it. I didn't expect it to blow up in popularity, if I even have a right to say that. I'm honored and shocked at how many wonderful comments I get after posting a new chapter. Thank you so much it means so much to me. Also if you ever want to chat and be nerdy or something or gush about Guzma feel free to find me on Tumblr--my url is Quillykins if you need anything. <3 Love you all!


	12. Experimental Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protection, love, consent, and trust are the magic words kids.

Night had fallen upon Alola by the time the couple returned to Po Town. The two didn’t really say much to each other as they walked through the rain. Though that was mostly so they didn’t waste time with chit chat that could slow them down and get them completely soaked on the way back to Guzma’s room. Most of the Grunts within the mansion seemed to be asleep or off doing other things to notice the two returning. Quilly could have sworn she saw Plumeria standing off in a corner watching her like a hawk at one point.  
  
She brushed off the feeling as she followed Guzma back up to his room.   By this point she practically memorized everything there was to know about getting to the make shift “throne” room of his. Which way to bend the body to make it through the smashed window. Which steps would send you slipping off the roof if you weren’t careful enough. And all the other small details that she could ramble about.  
  
She soon found herself yet again on her back on Guzma’s bed with the Boss on top of her. His playful side was coming out again as he nuzzled her neck. Though she had a funny feeling that cuddling wasn’t something that was on his agenda. Then again it wasn’t on hers either, especially with all the thoughts running through her head.  
  
Her mind still hadn’t walked off the events of the day and was stuck pondering on them. Guzma seemed to notice, “Yer in a daze again, princess.”  
  
“Sorry, just thinking too much I guess,” she replied.  
  
“That can be dangerous.”  
  
“No just…back there…you…you saved my ass.”  
  
“Yer killin’ the mood, princess.”  
  
“You didn’t have to do that, beat him up like that I mean.”  
  
“Ya must be a terrible listener, princess. I told ya before ain’t nobody gunna hurt ya while I’m around. ‘Specially not a high off his ass idiot thinkin’ he’s gunna get lucky with _my_ girl,” Guzma’s voice was rougher than before, now hovering above Quilly with his hands holding up his body weight.  
  
“Guzma…” Quilly looked up at him with a concerned look.  
  
Guzma shook his head, catching her gaze, “but if yer really feelin’ guilty ‘bout it ya could always _make it up to me_.”  
  
“…like how?” she blinked.  
  
Without warning Guzma climbed off of her as well as the bed, leaving Quilly in a bit of confusion on what he was up to. Though that question was quickly answered when he spoke again.  
  
“ _Strip_ ,” he commanded with a bit of dominance in his voice as he headed for the door, “and when I come back ya better be naked.”  
  
Without a word he disappeared out the door, leaving Quilly by herself on the bed. She didn’t understand what he was up to but she would play along. She took a moment to climb off the bed, her gaze wandering to the door for a moment. If this was how she could return his favor she would. That and she’d probably get something out of it too, considering she figured she knew where this was going.  
  
Off went her new pants, new shirt, and soon after her under garments. She placed her clothing in a neat pile away from the bed so that she would actually be able to find them later. Unlike the first time she’d had sex with Guzma and wasn’t able to locate them. At least this time she had clothes that weren’t soaking wet to wake up to the next morning and she knew where they’d be.  
  
Then the sound of the door opening and closing behind her came to her ear. She quickly turned on her heel to see Guzma standing there, a pair of handcuffs in one hand and a black satin ribbon in the other. “Ya listen better than ya used to, princess,” he said, his voice a little husky, “now we’re gunna have a little fun.”  
  
Guzma soon closed the distance between them, his smug grin returning to his face, “this is how yer gunna make it up to me.”  
  
A tiny blush crossed her cheeks as her brain came to a conclusion on how he’d be using the two items. Though a part of her deep down was actually a bit excited for a new experience while the shy part of her tried to cover it up. It even made a bit of heat tingle between her legs. Funny how after going through a panic attack she could still get turned on after. The human body was a mystery to her.  
  
“Love the way you ask for consent,” she said in a teasing manner, “but I trust you.”  
  
Guzma’s arm wrapped around her, pulling her naked form closer to him, “Ya have horrible trust issues, princess.”  
  
“I could say the same about you,” she replied with a smile.  
  
The taller male shook his head with a smirk at her words, scooping her up with ease and carrying her over to the bed. He placed her down in the center, crawling over her yet again. He produced the hand cuffs, looping them around one of the rods in the headboard. “Hands,” he said, gesturing for her to raise them above her head.  
  
She did as she was told, the cuffs tightening around her wrists—just tight enough to hold them there but not enough to hurt her. “Too tight?” Guzma questioned to which she replied with a shake of the head as a no.  
   
He then moved away from her, slowly stripping himself in front of her like a tease. First went the sunglasses, watch, bracelets, and necklace—all of them placed on the far unoccupied side of the bed. Then he tugged off his hoodie, teasing her as he slowly pulled his tank top over his head. Quilly’s face was a nice pink as she enjoyed watching Guzma’s little show.  
   
Guzma didn’t take as much time kicking off his footwear and stripping down to his boxers. However, only then did he tease her, tugging at his final piece of clothing. She gave him a “get on with it” sort of look before he finally stripped them off. Quilly was still getting used to taking in Guzma’s naked form. Watching how his muscles moved beneath his skin and how his chest would rise and fall with each breath.  
  
“Alright, you got your show,” he chuckled, moving to sit beside her, holding the black ribbon in his hand, “now the fun starts.”  
  
He gently wrapped the ribbon around Quilly’s eyes, making sure—just like the cuffs—that it wasn’t tied too tightly. A shiver ran down her spine already feeling his hot breath on her ear, his teeth pulling on her ear lobe, “safe word’s ‘wimpod’ by the way.”  
  
She gave him a nod before feeling his face move away from her. She wouldn’t admit it but she was both a bit excited and anxious about what he was going to do. Quilly hadn’t really ever experienced anything in the “bondage” world but there was always a beginning for everything. From what she knew was that it was about consent, which was obviously there, and trust.  
  
A minute past by and she could feel her heart beating just a tad harder than normal. What was he up to now, she wondered. Though her thoughts instantly came to a stand still as she felt fingers ghosting over her stomach. A small squeak came from the female as they continued to swirl circles on her skin. Lips and teeth soon moved over her neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh there. Quilly already knew she’d be covered in love bites and hickeys by the end of the night. That and it didn’t help the flicker of heat starting to come to life between her legs. Curse her weak spot.  
  
The touches on her stomach slid upward as he began to caress her breasts. Quilly was actually a bit surprised that her chest was a tiny bit sensitive to his touches now that her vision was blocked. His hands squeezed the mounds in his grip, fingers soon moving to tweak her nipples which earned him another squeak. When they’d hardened his hands ran down her sides rather slowly, making Quilly squirm a bit beneath his touch.  
  
She could feel his lips against her ear again, his tongue running around the outside of it. His voice was low but had a teasing tone attached to it as he spoke to her, “yer cute when ya make noise for yer boy. _Make more for me._ ”  
  
While she was preoccupied with his mouth against her ear, she suddenly felt his rough fingers moving between her legs. They started moving over her inner thighs and headed inwards towards her core. They skirted around her skin until coming in contact with her clit. A gasp came from her as he started to play with the bundle of nerves, trying to help kindle that already growing flame within her womanhood.  
  
It made her hip buck slightly at his hand the more he touched her, a moan coming from her as the heat within her began to grow as well as the lust driven need to be touched more. She could hear him chuckle, his fingers running painfully slow over her entrance, earning him a weak buck of her hips. “G-Guzma, please,” she whimpered, lust slowly flowing through her system.  
  
“Well since you asked nicely,” he grinned wickedly as he inserted a finger into her heat, moving it around as he pleased. Small moans fell from Quilly’s lips only to be muffled by his mouth which only made the pleasure in her body flare up even more.  
  
His fingers began to move roughly inside of her, pumping in and out at a steady pace. Every now and then he’d curl his fingers in odd ways, trying to see if he could find any of those sweet spots within her. More wonderful noises came from her only to fall apart against his lips as he dominated her mouth. Her hips began to buck in time with Guzma’s movements, sometimes even moving side to side when he did something new.  
  
Guzma could tell he’d gotten her close to the peak of her orgasm, her walls starting to constrict around his fingers every now and again. A grin moved over his face as he suddenly removed his fingers from her. The sudden absence of movement within her and being touched drove Quilly up a wall. She could feel it in her stomach, she was right there, teetering on the tip of her climax.  
  
“Guzma!” A whine came from Quilly, her hips desperately bucking in hopes of being able to let herself fall into pleasure. Her whine turned into a whimper as she felt her body slowly inching away from her climax. Her core ached for the drop into ecstasy but it wasn’t there and she could feel her nerves and body calming down. A gasp came from her as she felt his finger pressing against her clit again.  
  
“How bad do you want to cum, princess?” Guzma whispered into her ear, his voice low and husky, “how bad do you want _me?”_  
  
Another whimper came from her as she tried to find the words to reply. Though that was suddenly changed as she felt Guzma move between her legs, his tongue running over her slit. Her legs twitched as his tongue delved inside of her, flicking around in search of more spots that could drive her crazy. Her hips rocked against him as the pleasure began to build again.  
  
“Can’t get over yer taste, princess,” Guzma hummed as he pulled back a bit from her, “ _yer addicting_.”  
  
Yet again his tongue entered her, now moving wildly around. It didn’t take long until Quilly’s climax finally hit her, causing her to come undone beneath him. Her head feel back slightly as a loud moan escaped her, her back arching a bit as she road out the pleasure waves.  
  
Guzma smirked against her, lapping up her essence before removing himself from between her legs. While he waited for her body to calm itself he moved away from the bed to snatch a condom from the makeshift wine rack. He didn’t hesitate as he ripped it open and immediately put it on. He was already leaking a bit of pre-cum after hearing all the lovely noises she’d made just for him. There was something different about Quilly versus the other girls he'd been with.  He didn't need for her to do anything for him to get him off.  All he needed to hear and see were her reactions when he toyed with her..and being able to taste her. Fuck. It was intoxicating.    
  
He returned to the bed, noting that she’d come down from her high. Guzma then positioned himself between her legs, grinding his erection against her—causing both of them to let out a small moan. Her hips bucked up once, giving him a sign that she was ready for him. He didn’t need anything more than that as he entered her, both of them gasping as they became one.  
  
Guzma’s hands had taken hold of her hips as he began to thrust into her. His pace was steady but at the same time a bit rougher than the first time he’d taken her. Quilly’s mouth hung open a bit as his pace became a bit quicker. Guzma was quick to claim her mouth with his own, their gasps and moans becoming muffled as his tongue wrestled with hers.  
  
His thrusts became rough and hard as time went on, earning him wonderful noises from his lover after he’d broken their kiss. A few grunts came from him as he could feel her inner walls beginning to constrict around him again. His teeth nibbled her ear, “who’s gunna make ya cum, princess? Whose name ya gunna scream out that makes ya feel so good?” he hissed, his voice drenched in lust, “I wanna hear ya say it.”  
  
“Guz—nmh!” she moaned.  
  
“Can’t hear ya, princess, gotta be louder,” he growled.  
  
“Guzma!”  
  
“ _Louder!_ ”  
  
“Guzma!!”  
  
_“Say it again!”_  
  
_“Guzma!!”_  
  
With a final loud moan Quilly reached her climax, her walls tightening around Guzma’s manhood which only triggered his own climax after a few final thrusts. His hands held onto her hips rather tightly as they both rode through their climaxes. Quilly was sure she’d have bruises there the next day.  
  
Quilly laid still as her body let the pleasure leave her system, her chest still heaving a bit from her breathing. Guzma had collapsed practically on top of her, his own chest rising and falling as he recovered from his orgasm. When he could move he removed himself from inside of her, scooting off the bed for only a moment to take care of the condom.  
  
Though Quilly didn’t mind if he took his time with clean up. She’d rather him get everything done before passing out and having to deal with it in the morning. A few minutes went by before she could feel him fiddling with the handcuffs. With a click he gingerly removed the cuffs from her wrists, helping guide her arms into a more comfortable position. After that he removed the ribbon from her face, making sure not to poke her in the eye while removing it.  
  
It took Quilly a moment for her eyes to adjust to light and the shapes around her. Guzma had crawled into the space beside her, pulling her into his chest as he prepped them for sleep. She happily curled up against him, his strong arms were like a fortress around her. “Yer off the hook, princess,” he said, nuzzling her, “and I think ya enjoyed yerself didn’t ya?”  
  
A shy blush crossed her face, “…I wouldn’t say no to doing it again.”  
  
“Yer gettin’ kinky on me now, princess? That’s kinda hot,” Guzma replied with a wicked grin, “I’ll have to play with ya more later.”  
  
With a swift movement Guzma pulled the covers over them, Quilly resting her head against his chest as exhaustion began to fall over her body.  
  
“Guzma.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I know. I do too.”


	13. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the rescue squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another description/introduction chapter. I promise things will be more eventful in the next chapter! Happy reading!

_The Next Morning._  
   
Neither of the two sleeping in the bed noticed the sound of the buzzing cellphone going off in Quilly’s bag. To be honest, Quilly had completely forgotten about her phone and hadn’t paid much attention to it to begin with after getting her bag back. After a few buzzes the caller was connected to her voicemail.  
   
“Hi, it’s Quilly!” the voicemail greeted the caller, “I’m probably busy and can’t pick up the phone right now, but leave a message and I’ll get back to you! Byyye!”  
   
Beep.  
   
“Hey, Quilly! I’m sorry I haven’t called you in a while. It’s been actually absolute literal hell. Well probably literally. It’s hot enough here for it, right?” A female voice spoke with a small laugh, “Anyway, I’ve managed to schedule a break between moving things in, work, classes, and wedding plans. Look, love, all I’m saying is _free me, free me from this torture._ At least for a week because I’m coming over right now! Surprise! I love you and I’ll talk to you in a few hours! Take care!”

 

* * *

  
**_Melemele Island – Quilly’s Home_**  
  
_Two hours later._  
  
A woman with long, curly, red hair and bright green eyes made her way happily down the path leading to the Quilly's home. It was a path she’d taken often several months ago when she still lived with her younger sister. The wind seemed to playfully tug at her green summer dress that covered her light, freckle covered skin. Nuria considered it a welcome home breeze, even though she only lived a few hours from where she lived with her fiancé Mac. Though with everything going on with work and her personal life it did feel like she lived further than she actually did. Like she lived on a completely different island or something in comparison.  
  
A big smile was plastered upon her face, excitement brewing within her at the thought of surprising Quilly. Nuria didn’t think to worry over her not getting a return call from her sibling. She figured Quilly was probably sleeping in after staying up all night on the internet again. Though a look of confusion fell over her face as she drew near the house to find two young woman standing outside of it.  
  
Both appeared to be around Quilly’s age, though they both had two drastically different senses of style. One female wore a more frilly white and pink attire—similar to the popular “Lolita” fashion style.   She had long brown wavy hair with chocolate brown eyes and beige colored skin.   Perched on her shoulder was a small female Eevee wearing a pink pastel collar with what looked to be an Everstone pendant attached. The other female wore darker clothing, a ripped up black shirt covering a purple one accompanied with a black and purple plaid miniskirt as well as ombre stockings--which of course were the same colors as the rest of her attire. In other words, her style was more “punk” than anything versus the “cuter,” more girly fashion of the other female standing beside her. To pull it all together she even had chin-length bob styled hair was black with purple undertones with a pair of slate-grey eyes.  
  
Nuria knew these girls, they happened to be two of Quilly’s best friends that she’d met when their parents were traveling. Probably the only two best friends Quilly actually managed to keep in touch with. Nuria was very fond of them.  
  
“Azalea?” she looked to the female with the Eevee before turning to address the other female, “Evaria? What are you two doing here? This is a surprise!”  
  
“Quilly didn’t tell you? We came to visit,” Azalea explained, gently scratching the top of her Eevee’s head.  
  
“Though she’s not comin’ to the door…or picking up her phone. We’ve been here for like an hour,” Evaria added.  
  
“That’s strange, I called her before too and she didn’t pick up either,” Nuria blinked, fishing her cellphone out of her pocket, “Let met try again.”  
  
Her fingers worked quick to find Quilly’s number on her speed dial list. She placed the ear to her phone. A couple of rings and yet again she was connected to her sister’s voicemail.  
  
“Voicemail again,” Nuria said softly to the other two.  
  
She paused for a moment, letting the voicemail message run before the beep, “Quilly, love, you alright? I’m here with Azalea and Evaria. They say they’ve got a day scheduled to hang with you, but you’re not here? They’ve been waiting for at least an hour… Please call at least one of us as soon as possible. I’m going to use my key to get inside, okay? Love you, and… And be careful!”  
  
Taking the phone away from her ear she promptly hit the end call button. The feeling that was starting to form within her stomach wasn’t a good one. It wasn’t like Quilly to leave her friends, especially Azalea and Evaria, hanging like this. She would have called and said something. It was planned after all and Nuria couldn’t remember the last time Quilly had been visited by the two girls. In her head she prayed that there’d be a note waiting in the house. A note proving that she was okay and ran out to get something…like groceries or was off playing with her Pokèmon.

Nuria's free hand then dove into her shoulder bag and produced a cute Chansey keychain with three keys attached to it—two house keys and a car key. With a swift movement she moved to the door, slipping the key into the doorknob lock and turned it. With a small click the doorknob turned all the way, opening the door and she instantly slipped inside.  
  
Upon entering Nuria could see no sign of anyone being home. Her anxiety began to creep up on her as the two other girls outside brought in their things.  
  
“I’ll check her room,” Evaria said, hefting her bag over her shoulder.  
  
Azalea followed her with her own bag—both of them figuring they could leave their things there for the time being. Meanwhile, Nuria paced the living room and the kitchen. No sign of a written note or anything that could tell her that anyone had been in the house recently. However, she did find the calendar that hung on the fridge with the current date circled in red sharpie with “EVARIA AND AZALEA VISIT” in big letters to remind Quilly of the planned visit. This wasn’t right. Something was wrong.  
  
“She’s not in there,” Evaria said, walking back into the main area of the house with Azalea.  
  
“It doesn’t even look like she slept in her bed last night,” Azalea added.  
  
Once again Nuria pulled out her phone, though this time she seemed a bit more worried as she hit redial.  
  
Yet again a few rings and then Quilly’s prerecorded message.  
  
“Alright so I know you’re probably getting sick with all the times we’ve been trying to contact your phone, but we’re really worried right now. You’re not here and the day is marked on the fridge calendar… Quilly, we’re scared right now, okay?” she thought for a second before continuing, “We’re going to try and find you via the GPS in your phone in about… Fifteen minutes? If we don’t hear back from you. I hope you’re safe. I love you. We all love you. Just… Be careful, take care, and…Please call back when you can, okay?”  
  
The elder female placed her phone on the counter, a hand moving through her hair. What had happened to her sister? Had she gotten into trouble? Oh the horrible thoughts that ran rampant through her mind. She shook her head, looking to the others, “Evaria can you still work that GPS tracker?”  
  
“You guys have the app installed right?” Evaria questioned.  
  
“Last time I checked we both still had it installed, just in case. But I’m not sure if Quilly removed it since the move,” Nuria replied.  
  
“Give me your phone and a few minutes. I’ll see what I can do.”  
  
Time seemed to move on slower for Nuria as Evaria set up shop on the couch. The worrying elder sister paced the floor, hoping, praying that everything was okay and that Evaria would be able to find her. Though the slight grunts and curses at the device from the other female worried her. However, there was a moment of relief as the tech savvy Trainer was able to get it to work.  
  
“I found her!” she exclaimed.  
  
Nuria was the first to run to the couch, “where is she?!”  
  
“By the looks of it… Ula’ula island… Exact location is kinda fuzzy but maybe if we get over there it’ll clear up.”  
  
“Then what are we waiting for?” Azalea questioned, standing near the door, “let’s get going already.”  
  
Evaria hopped off the couch, still holding the phone in her hand to keep the screen awake so they wouldn’t lose the signal. Soon she and Nuria joined Azalea at the door and the three quickly rushed outside. The quickest way for them to get there would be ride pager. Though unlike Nuria, Evaria and Azalea didn’t have one. Luckily, since the two hailed from other regions, they owned Pokèmon that could use "Fly."  Azalea had her Flygon and Evaria had her Drifblim.  
  
Nuria was quick to call for a Charizard and didn’t hesitate to climb into the harness seat. She looked at the other two, who had gotten comfortable upon their flyable partners, and gave them a nod. They too nodded in return as Nuria’s Charizard took off into the sky with them following in quick pursuit.  

Oh how the anxiety was building inside of Nuria's gut...

   
_An hour later_.  
   
The trip wasn’t bad for the trio, even though Nuria had worried about Evaria falling off her Drifblim from time to time. Upon landing Nuria could feel her heart racing. It was already hard for her to hold back the worried tears that were building up. No, she would stay strong until she found out the truth of what was going on. At least, that’s what she kept telling herself.  
   
She gave the Charizard a thankful pat on the neck before it disappeared off into the sky once more. The other two females had dismounted their Pokèmon as well and returned them to their Pokè Balls.  
   
“Did the signal change at all?” Nuria questioned Evaria.  
   
The other female gave a nod, “A bit. But we still have a walk ahead of us.”  
   
The ride pager Charizard had actually dropped them off on Route 16. Now the walk wouldn’t be long but the three still had no idea where they were or where they were going.  Of course, that wouldn't stop them. Nuria didn’t care how long it would take. She would go to the ends of the earth to make sure her sister was okay. She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly to try and calm her beating heart.  Then with a confident nod to herself she looked to Evaria.  
   
“Lead the way,” she said.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also another thing before I forget! The OCs in this chapter--Nuria, Azalea, and Evaria--belong to my best friends and my girlfriend. I had their permission to use them in this fanfiction...that and I asked them if they wanted to be in it in the first place haha. Also, all of Nuria's voice mails were actually written by Nuria's creator soulofahealer (on Tumblr and on here) for me to use in this chapter. <3 Love you guys and thank you for all your support. <3


	14. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue squad makes it to Po Town.

Morning came and went pretty quickly but that really didn’t phase the two lovers. Guzma had been the first to wake and Quilly had soon followed. Breakfast had consisted of two warm mugs of tapu cocoa and a shared bag of cereal. There hadn't been much talking since the two weren’t exactly morning people, but after a few hours the two became more and more sociable to one another.  
   
Quilly sat on the edge of the bed, watching the gang leader tearing apart the contents of a nearby nightstand. She could hear him swearing under his breath as he searched and searched for whatever it was he was looking for. Maybe this would be a sign that he should actually attempt to clean once in a while…but Quilly wouldn’t bother him about it. (For now at least.)  
   
“Need any help?” Quilly questioned.  
   
“N’aw,” he replied, finally finding what he was looking for, “got it.”  
   
Guzma moved to the bed, motioning for Quilly to stand—which she did almost instantly. In his hand he held a small box and he didn’t waste any time fumbling with it to get it open.  
   
“What’s that?” she asked curiously.  
   
“Somethin’ fer ya,” he replied, tossing the box’s lid to the side.  
   
Quilly watched as Guzma produced a short chain necklace with a smaller version of his gold Team Skull emblem pendant hanging from it. “C’mon, turn ‘round,” he said.  
   
She gave a nod, turning her back to her lover. Guzma reached around her, placing the necklace around her neck. He fiddled with the clasp for a moment but managed to get it to close. He took a step back, grinning a bit, “lemme see it on ya.”  
   
With a smooth movement Quilly turned herself to face Guzma. His grin got a bit bigger as he looked at her, “perfect.”  
   
She couldn’t help but look down, gently holding the pendant between two fingers before glancing at Guzma, “what’s the occasion?”  
   
“I figure since we’re a thing now I should let the lil’ siblings know not to mess with ya.  Yer part of the family now, princess,” he replied, closing the distance between them.  
   
She wasn't sure how to feel about that comment.  Sure the feeling of belonging felt nice but she hoped he'd understand that she wouldn't want to take part of anything illegal.  Though she was sure he knew that and she was also sure that he wouldn't put her in a position where she could get into trouble. To be honest, Quilly felt rather safe around Guzma. After the fiasco on their date, it comforted her to know that she had someone in her life now (that wasn't family) that wanted to protect her. Someone that wanted to make sure she was safe and content. It was an odd sense of security by far but she’d take it.  
   
Guzma leaned in and stole a quick kiss from her. However, before he could do anything else there was a knock on his door.

A grunt came from the boss before he turned his attention to the door. “What is it?” he demanded.  
   
After a second the door opened to reveal a male Grunt. “Sorry to barge in boss but we uh…we got a problem.”  
   
A frown crossed Guzma’s face, “what kind of problem?”

* * *

**_Route 17 – Outside Po Town_**  
   
The slight drizzle of rain greeted the trio of girls as they follow Evaria down their current route. Evaria held the phone close to herself, making sure to keep it from getting wet. A groan came from the female as the weather began to mess with the GPS signal. However, a look of relief seemed to cross their faces as they noticed a police station ahead of them.  
   
“Oh thank goodness,” Nuria said with a sigh of relief, “someone who can help us.”  
   
It seemed like a good idea to talk to the local police in Nuria’s mind. Maybe they’d be able to track Quilly’s phone better than their phone app. She quickened her pace as she approached the police station, her heart hammering a bit in her chest. The worry she held for Quilly’s safety was building up within her to the point of starting to feel sick.  
   
Azalea and Evaria joined Nuria as they entered the police station. However, Nuria’s heart sank the minute she noticed the lack of police officers and the over abundance of…Alolan Meowths. The other two blinked in confusion at the sight. The police station was a mess and appeared to have been turned into a make shift home.  
   
“What on earth?” Azalea murmured to herself, looking about the place.  
   
“So much for police help,” Evaria sighed, rubbing her temples.  
   
Meanwhile, Nuria had busied herself by petting one of the Alolan Meowths that was close by. She wasn’t sure why she wanted to pet the Pokèmon but for a moment it relaxed her. It made some of the anxiety building up within her fade away for just that moment. Something she desperately needed since she was teetering on falling into an anxiety attack. The meowth purred rather happily at the sudden attention, though before Nuria could give it a belly rub she was gently tugged away by Evaria.  
   
“Less petting, more finding your sister,” she said, trying to get the woman on track.  
   
“Right, sorry,” Nuria replied in a slightly embarrassed tone.  
   
Once outside again, Evaria lead the other two further down the path. Though it didn’t take them long to find a male and female standing guard in front of a door leading into a confined area. The two wore identical clothing from what the girls could tell—black and white attire and odd oversized pendants hanging from their necks. The only thing that was different was the female had bright pink hair while the male had a brighter shade of blue colored hair.  
   
“Who are these guys supposed to be?” Evaria said, raising an eyebrow.  
   
The female Grunt quickly turned to face the females, “Yo! You here to join Team Skull?”  
   
The trio blinked, speaking almost in unison, “Team what?”  
   
The male and female duo seemed a bit taken aback at the response.  
   
“Ya’ll playin’ stupid or somethin’?” the male Grunt demanded.  
   
“Maybe they’re just tryin’ to make us look stupid!” the female Grunt said.  
   
“What?! Oh there’s no way we’re lettin’ y’all in! Comin’ over here to laugh at us!” the male frowned, quickly opening the door behind them and dashed inside.  
   
The female moved fast to follow him, the door instantly closing as soon as they both disappeared inside.  
   
The three females stood dumbfounded over what had just happened. They weren’t even able to get a word in before the two locked them out.  
   
“What the hell just happened?” Azalea said with a very confused expression on her face.  
   
“I’m just as clueless as you,” Nuria replied.  
   
“…hate to say it but I think Quilly’s phone is inside there…” Evaria remarked, “I don’t want to judge her but what the hell is she doing hanging around people like that?”  
   
“You trying to get in to Po Town?” a masculine voice came from behind the group.  
   
The three girls quickly turned to see an older man with greyed hair and deep red eyes. He wore a police jacket with a red shirt underneath and black pants. Though Nuria was kind of thrown off by the fact that he was wearing sandals…but that could be brought up later. She cleared her throat a bit before addressing the older male, “Y-yes, we are.”  
   
“It’s dangerous to go in there, you know,” the male said, “you’ll either join Team Skull or have to face them.” He then shrugged in a rather lackluster manner, “but I can get you in. If that’s what you really want.”  
   
Before either the male or Nuria could go on, Evaria interjected, “…wait a minute, who are you anyway? How do we know you’re not one of them or that we can trust you?”  
   
The male turned his gaze to Evaria, a tired “ _I really don’t care_ ” sort of look plastered on his face, “My name is Nanu. Now do you want to go in or not?”

“No matter who he is we need to go in regardless,” Nuria insisted, crossing her arms, and then spoke directly to Nanu, “my sister is in there and she might be in trouble.”  
   
“I wouldn’t doubt that...but I’ll have them let you in,” Nanu replied, “and if you don’t make it out I’ll make sure to get your remains back home…wherever that is.”  
   
Nanu made his way to the door and before the girls knew it the door opened for them. The older male made a gesture for the three to enter.  Then, before the girls even moved a muscle, Nanu already started walking off towards the police station. Azalea watched him as he went, making an odd expression as he disappeared down the road, “…strange guy.”  
   
“You’re tellin’ me,” Evaria agreed.  
   
Azalea and Evaria fell silent as their attention moved to Nuria who was staring down the door. Evaria moved forward and put a hand on the older female’s shoulder. “We’ll find her, Nuria,” Evaria reassured her, “I’m sure she’s safe.”  
   
“I hope so,” Nuria practically whispered before she entered Po Town.

* * *

 

The three girls were not expecting a sudden downpour as they entered the overrun town. Evaria held the cellphone close to her, trying to keep it as dry as possible. Of course, the signal on the application was screwed up due to the harsh weather. The only option they had now was to search for Quilly blindly and hope they could find her quickly.  
   
However, before they could even move further than the door they found themselves surrounded by a group of three male Grunts and one female Grunt that looked exactly like the ones that had been standing guard outside.  
   
“We got visitors!” one male Grunt yelled to the group.  
   
“You mean intruders, stupid!” another male Grunt yelled back.  
   
“I ain’t stupid, you’re stupid!”  
   
“Shut up ya boneheads!” the female Grunt commanded.  
   
“Sorry sis,” the two arguing males replied.  
   
“Y’know what happens to intruders here?” the female addressed the females, “we beat ‘em down!”  
   
The three older girls merely looked at each other before looking back at the Grunts. Were they serious? They were going to beat them up? It actually made Evaria and Azalea snicker at the thought. The two of them alone were able bodied and knew how to stick up for themselves in a fight. That and Nuria could take care of any injuries they obtained, though she wouldn’t support the idea of the two fighting the group.  But if they had to Evaria and Azalea were more than prepared.  
   
“Look, we’re here to find someone,” Nuria said in a stern tone, “now you can either help us or move along. We don’t want to fight you.”  
   
“Yikes she’s serious!” the third male exclaimed.  
   
“What do we do?” one of the second male questioned.  
   
“Maybe the boss’ll know what to do with ‘em!” the first male suggested.  
   
“Yeah!” the female agreed, grinning at the three girls, “you’ll come with us to see the boss! He’ll take care of ya!”  
   
“Alright, then we can have this entire issue all cleaned up,” Nuria said with a smile, “now, lead on if you will.”  
   
The three male Grunts took the lead as the female strayed behind them. She was keeping an eye on the three older females just to be safe. Meanwhile, Nuria addressed the other two girls in a whisper, “be on guard for anything,” she said, “just in case.”  
   
“We’ll be fine,” Evaria replied, also in a whisper, “if this boss of theirs is as stupid as these four it’ll be smooth sailing.”

“I hope you’re right…” Nuria commented, though it was mostly to herself.


	15. Family Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are better left unsaid...or are they?

Guzma stood on the first step of the staircase, his arms crossed with a frown upon his face.  
   
It was brought to his attention that there was commotion going on outside that required his assistance. Normally he’d leave that to Plumeria but she had gone off to do her own thing for the day…so that left the issue to be taken care by his own hands. He didn’t plan on spending much time on the issue. Probably wasn’t even worth his time when he thought about it. Oh well, maybe he’d get something out of it if he was lucky.

Quilly stood off to the side, positioned near the railing of the stairway to let Guzma do his thing. Her right thumb and index finger played with the chain around her neck subconsciously as a bit on anxiety washed over her. She wasn’t even sure if her anxiousness was because she feared with how this “confrontation” would go or being judged for being amongst Team Skull…or maybe both of them combined.  
  
She watched as the front doors opened and a group of Grunts led in three feminine figures. Quilly’s eyes widened as she took in the appearance of the three when they came into the light. It couldn’t be…but it was. Nuria, Evaria, and Azalea.  
  
Guzma stood with his normal slouch and hands on his hips. “Looks like ya took a wrong turn,” he spoke firmly towards the three, “now ya gotta deal with big bad Guz—”  
  
Before Guzma could finish his sentence, Nuria’s voice rang out as her gaze fell upon her little sister, “ _Quilly!!_ ”  
  
The elder sister immediately pushed past the Grunts, as well as everyone else that stood in her way for that matter, and threw her arms around her younger sibling. Tears welled in the corners of Nuria’s eyes as she embraced Quilly.  
  
Quilly’s eyes were still wide in surprise and shock, “…N-Nuria?”  
  
“I’m so glad you’re okay!” Nuria said, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
“Nuria what…what are you doing here?” Quilly questioned, her voice not even sounding the least bit relieved to see the elder sister or her friends.  
  
“What do you mean what am _I_ doing here? I came looking for _you_!” Nuria replied.  
  
“Looking for me? Why?”  
  
“What do you mean _why_? I call to check in on you and you don’t pick up, several times mind you. Then I come to visit and you’re not home—especially on a day you _specifically marked_ on your calendar to hang out with your friends might I add!”

There was a long silence coming from the younger sister before she spoke again.  
  
“Oh…so someone in this family finally remembered I exist for once,” Quilly said, turning her gaze away from Nuria.  
  
The elder sister took a step back upon hearing the hushed comment. The expression on her face was a mix of hurt and confusion. “ _What?_ ” her voice practically cracked as she spoke.  
  
“Don’t pretend like you don’t know what I mean, Nuria,” Quilly responded rather coldly.  
  
“W-What? Where is this coming from all of a sudden?” Nuria asked in a concerned tone, “you’re not acting like yourself.”  
  
“Like you’d know how I act! You’re never around and hardly check up on me. It’s like I don’t exist to anyone in this family—you’re…you’re just like _them!_ ”  
  
There was a heart breaking silence between the two after Quilly lashed out at Nuria. To everyone else in the room that was witnessing the event, the “them” that Quilly spoke of was vague and confusing to everyone listening. However, to Nuria, she knew exactly who “they” was addressing. Their parents.  
  
Nuria would agree with Quilly that their parents weren’t exactly the best at being parents whatsoever. Being the eldest child, she’d dealt with their lack of support and affection the longest. They were very controlling over her, trying to form her into the perfect child and tried to force her into an occupation she wanted nothing to do with. When she voiced her opinion on not wanting to follow their plans for her, she was pushed aside and lectured until they ran out of things to complain about in her life. Then Quilly was born and they repeated the same tactics with her…and soon enough the youngest daughter was left in the dark.  
  
Nuria had done her best to try and support her younger sister and give her the childhood she never had. She wanted Quilly to not get pulled into the same mess she had, but of course she had unfortunately failed at that. In the end Nuria thought she’d done a pretty good job with raising her little sister… But this comment, this _accusation_ , of being like the parents that were terrible to them both hit Nuria like a sucker punch right in the gut.  
  
“ Don’t talk to me about those issues and compare me to _them_ ,” Nuria trembled slightly as emotions flowed through her, her voice cracking ever so slightly as she spoke, “I know about those, I know about those all too well! But I have _never_ forgotten about you! I gave my _everything_ for you, Quilly! I was a _child_ when you were born, but because they cared more about their fucking _jobs_ more than us, I gave up my childhood so that I could try and give you one with the love and support they never gave me! My life _revolved_ around you since we were kids!”  
  
Tears streamed down Nuria’s face as her inner hurting reflected in her voice, “Do you realize how much of what you’re accusing me of _hurts?!_ I have done my best to not end up like them! To do better by you than they have ever done to both of us!”  
  
Quilly’s body lightly shook as well as all the bottled emotions within her body sprang to the surface. She too began to cry as she stared back at her elder sister. On the inside, Quilly knew how much her sister had sacrificed for her growing up. She loved her dearly and would do anything for the big sister that practically raised her. However, having the reminder of how her parents treated her mere days ago by Guzma brought up the emotions that had been shoved deep down within her. They clouded her judgment like a bull seeing red.  
  
The anger and blame she threw at her sister was wrongly placed and she knew that. She knew that and did it anyways. A part of her considered maybe it was because she loved Nuria so much that she unloaded it onto her—she _was_ the only one who understood, or could understand, why Quilly was lashing out the way she was. It was the only thing that made sense to the younger sibling at the moment as she continued on.  
  
“Oh now you’re going to _guilt trip_ me? Sorry I ruined your childhood by being born!” Quilly’s voice hitched while trying to hold back sobs.  
  
Nuria raised her hands into the air out of disbelief of the words coming from her sister, “You _never_ ruined anything! I _never_ said you ruined anything! If _anyone_ ruined anything it was _them_ for not acting as parents they should have, and forcing me into a situation where I had to act as a parent else you might as well not _have_ one! _I’m not the one you want to be angry at, Quilly._ ”  
  
She was right and Quilly knew she was right. It confirmed her thoughts of only blaming Nuria because of how much she cared for her elder sister and that no one else would understand where her emotions were coming from. Quilly’s gaze returned to meet Nuria’s as more tears fell down the younger female’s face. Her lower lip trembled, making it apparent she was on the verge of finally releasing her sobs.  
  
“ _Nuria,_ ” Quilly said rather quietly before the elder sister pulled the younger into her embrace.  
  
Once pulled closer to Nuria, Quilly allowed herself to finally break down. Nuria’s arms gently wrapped around her as the two cried together. The pain Quilly had been hiding inside finally freed itself from her in the form of whimpers and tears. After a moment Quilly shifted her head to address Nuria. “I didn’t mean it,” she whispered between sobs, “I didn’t mean it Nuria…I didn’t…”  
  
“It’s alright,” Nuria hushed her, “I know…I know…I’m sorry too, love.”  
  
A few minutes went by with only the sobs of the two sisters filling the room. Azalea and Evaria didn’t make a sound to allow the two siblings to have their moment. On the other hand, the Grunts surrounding them looked about in awkward silence, not really knowing what to do in the situation. Just like his Grunts, even Guzma was unsure of how to react or even what to say.  
  
He wanted to go to Quilly and hold her in his own arms and make sure that everything was okay. But at the same time the situation was more personal for her and it seemed more fitting to allow the elder sister to comfort her. That and just hearing more about her home life, about her parents, it made him realize just how deep that nerve he’d picked at within her really was…  
  
After a moment Quilly’s sobs died down as well as Nuria’s. They each took a moment to breathe and let themselves calm down. Quilly rubbed tears from her face and the corners of her eyes. Nuria then placed her hands on Quilly’s shoulders, giving her a smile as they both looked at each other with puffy eyes. Quilly returned her sister’s smile with a smaller one before she noticed Nuria curiously tilting her head.  
  
“What? What's wrong?” Quilly asked.  
  
“Quilly is that,” Nuria paused her gaze fixed on Quilly’s neck, “…is that a _hickey?"_


	16. They'll Hate Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta inspect the boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness. I have a lot I could say but I don't need this being a mile long chapter note/author's note. I am so sorry for the hiatus I've taken from writing this fanfiction. A lot has happened in my real life that had destroyed my muse to work on this. I was about to give up on it, but several readers reached out to me over the past couple of months and it honestly touched me. So I pulled myself out of the dark hole I'd fallen in and did my best with this chapter! It might honestly sound a little rushed--or even ooc at times-- but I really want to jump into what I've been planning with joining up with Sun and Moon's main storyline so I really wanted to get it out of the way. Though I still like how it came out, especially with how I originally wanted it to go. (Again I'm a bit out of practice so apologies.)
> 
> So enjoy and thank you for your understanding and your patience!

“It’s—it’s not what you think!” Quilly stammered, a hand flying over the obvious love marks on her neck.  
  
“Oh it’s _exactly_ what I think,” Nuria grinned, swatting her younger sister’s hand away.  
  
Giggles came from the elder sister as she teased the younger, pointing out and even counting how many wonderful red spots there were on her skin. It was a bit exciting to see her sister finally stepping into the realm of love and relationships (both romantic and sexual).  
  
When they were younger, Quilly didn’t have many relationships on the romance spectrum—not even in her teen years. Then again the moving factor could also have been a key factor in Quilly’s love life not taking off in her younger years as well. Gosh how happy Nuria was for her.  
  
“So, who’s the lucky one that’s been marking you up?” Nuria teased, eyes darting over the Grunts in the room, not really giving Guzma a look over.  
  
An awkward silence fell over mostly everyone in the room as Nuria spoke. Grunts were instantly shaking their heads at the elder sister which made her a bit confused. All the while Evaria and Azalea were also looking around the room. Both of them felt as if they were on the edges of their seats to see if anyone would come forward.  
  
Guzma rolled his eyes as he stepped off the bottom step of the staircase and made his way towards Quilly. It didn’t take him long to appear behind her, his arms wrapping around her stomach to pull him against her. A small squeak came from Quilly as she felt her back pressed up against Guzma’s body all of a sudden. A small patch of pink began to glow on both of her cheeks as all eyes fell on her.  
  
“That _lucky guy_ would be _me_ ,” he said with an overly cocky grin.  
  
A silence fell over Nuria and Quilly’s two friends, but otherwise the room was filled with snickers and a few words of praise toward their boss from the Grunts. All the while Quilly shifted uneasily within the Team Skull Boss’s arms with her sister’s gaze plastered upon the both of them.  
  
_Say something_ , Quilly thought to herself, _damn it Nuria just say something already._  
  
The Grunts seemed to quiet down as silence fell upon the room completely. All eyes were on the couple and the elder sister staring the two down. After the brief moment of silence Nuria’s head finally moved, looking the two up and down before she let out a laugh.  
  
Nuria threw her head back as she laughed harder than Quilly had ever recalled seeing her laugh before. The younger sister wasn’t sure what was going on in Nuria’s head, but she could feel Guzma’s body stiffening behind her. He obviously wasn’t too pleased with the fact that Nuria was laughing at him—laughing at _their relationship_. (Or at least that’s how he saw it in _his_ )  
  
“Oh man you’re dating a _gang leader_ ,” Nuria practically wheezed, “the complete opposite of the kind of partner I’d imagine you having!”  
  
She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself as she took a step towards the two. A frown had moved over Guzma’s face as Nuria seemed to circle around the two, taking in their presences and how they reacted to each others’ current body language. She stopped in front of Quilly, looking Guzma right in the eye.  
  
“Weird hair, tattoos, a leader of a gang of confused teenagers,” Nuria said, “everything mom and dad would absolutely hate when trying to force you to date someone they picked out already for you.”  
  
Then a big grin crossed Nuria’s face, “ _he’s perfect._ ”  
  
Now, that wasn’t the reaction that Quilly had expected from Nuria, however, she deeply appreciated it. She understood the humor behind Nuria’s words. When Nuria was around Quilly’s age their parents had tried to force her into numerous relationships with boys they’d picked out with their own preferences.  
  
Nuria of course always found her way to talk herself out of dates with said preselected boys. She was good with using her words, unlike Quilly…but when you were pushed into the shadows being able to sweet talk your way out of a forced date didn’t matter. Namely because her parents never tried to get Quilly to date having put all their time and effort into Nuria.  
  
Guzma was a bit confused, not quite understanding what Nuria was talking about. He was perfect? Well there was a word he never expected to be used in the same sentence as him…at least not without “isn’t” or the phrase “will never be” between his name and the word “perfect.” Then again, after thinking about the previous conversation the two sisters had, it started to make sense.  
  
Their parents would hate him and Nuria enjoyed that. So did he basically just get a sister’s blessing to be in a relationship with the younger one?  
  
“Well considerin’ how ya were talkin’ ‘bout yer folks before, sounds like I just got a relationship blessin’ or some shit,” he grinned, his arms holding Quilly even closer.  
  
A dark blush formed over her cheeks, despite the fact that her brain was still lost in translation. It would take her a minute to process what exactly had just happened, but Guzma and Nuria wouldn’t give her that chance to take it all in slowly.  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t put it that way exactly,” Nuria teased, “but as long as Quilly’s happy and you’re _using protection_ then I have no problems with your relationship.”  
  
If Quilly had been drinking she probably would have spewed it out at that very moment. Her face turned a dark red followed by the hoots and hollers of the Grunts within the room. Even Azalea and Evaria couldn’t help but burst into laughter at Nuria’s comment. The laughter didn’t really help Quilly’s case, it honestly only made her blush darken and her embarrassment flare up.  
  
“ _Can we not talk about that please_ ,” Quilly said, practically whispering.  
  
Another laugh came from Nuria and surprisingly was joined by Guzma.  
  
“What’s the matter princess? Gettin’ embarrassed with yer sister makin’ sure I’m keepin’ ya safe?” Guzma teased.  
  
“Well, actually,” Nuria spoke up, “I’m still not fully convinced that my sister’s really safe here.”  
  
Guzma frowned, “What are ya talkin’ about? She’s perfectly fine here with me around.”  
  
“Well, for one, you’re part of a _gang,_ and their leader mind you, which means you might be involved with illegal activities…not that I’m saying you _are_ but I’d like to keep an eye on you just to make sure. But in the meantime I’ll be taking my sister home with me.”  
  
Without even thinking Guzma moved forward, a hand clamping around Quilly’s arm but not tight enough to harm her. It wasn’t that he was trying to be possessive but he honestly didn’t want to lose her.  
  
“She stays,” Guzma nearly hissed.  
  
“Oh?” Nuria said, tilting her head ever so slightly, “and are you going to stop me?”  
  
“She. Stays.”  
  
A moment passed before Evaria made her way between the Team Skull Boss and elder sister. She looked at Quilly for a brief moment and then at the other two.  
  
“Alright before you actually start pulling on her limbs like a ragdoll why don’t we let Quilly have a say in this?” Evaria stated, pointing at Quilly, “she deserves to have a choice too…even if I’m not too keen on the idea of her staying here.”  
  
Quilly blinked, her mind scrambled with what she should do. On one hand she obviously wanted to stay with Guzma. She felt safer around him and warm and just overall happy. However, she did love her friends and wanted to enjoy their company as well as her sister’s. Though she knew that she couldn’t have both options…or could she?  
  
“What if…what if you three stayed here?” she proposed, “then I wouldn’t have to leave and you can observe or whatever it is you want to do to prove that I’d be fine here on my own. I mean, I’m sure we have extra rooms in the other houses the Grunts stay in…”  
  
“That’s a wonderful—” Nuria began.  
  
“—absolutely not,” Guzma interrupted.  
  
The two looked at each other in that moment—Guzma with his eyes slitted and Nuria with a big grin on her face.  
  
“I think it’s a great idea,” Azalea added.  
  
“Same,” Evaria commented.  
  
Nuria pressed her hands together in front of her chest with a big grin, “then it’s settled!”  
  
“Nothin’ is settled! You ain’t stayin’!” Guzma growled.  
  
However, before the gang boss could do anything the elder sister placed a kiss on top of Quilly’s head before she and the other two females headed for the doors.  
  
“We’ll let you know when we’re settled in Quilly!” Nuria called to her over her shoulder, completely igoring Guzma.  
  
On her way out she then murmured to herself, “and maybe I’ll start trying to clean this dump…how could anyone live like this?”  
  
A annoyed Guzma was quick to follow the elder sister, the two bickering about the one sided decision as they exited the mansion.  
  
That left Quilly alone in a roomful of Grunts who just awkwardly stared at her. The female blinked before trying to make herself look a bit authoritative.  
  
“Don’t you have something better to do than gawk at me?”  
  
A few whispers moved throughout the room before the Grunts dispersed.  
  
A groan came from Quilly as she held her forehead in her hand, “…great I think I just started a turf war…”


End file.
